The elf from nowhere
by Kaya Nah
Summary: Movie Based.Takes place in the years between the end of the War and Frodo's depart.Legolas falls on someone and something he does not understand.Story better than summary,promise. Please, read and review! First LOTR fic ever! No Slash!
1. The elf from nowhere

Hello people!

This is my first attempt at writing something about _Lord of the Rings_. This fic is based on the **movies**, so if it's not faithful to the book, don't be angry at me. I read the books until half through _Returns of the King_ and did not read the appendices.

This is a _fantasy_, based on some of the dreams I made and wanted to share with you all.

I do not own the original characters from Tolkien, but that I figured you already knew. I might include some of the books characters, like Glorfindel and such, but I'm not sure yet. One thing for sure, I won't write anything about Tom Bombadil! (Sorry for his fans) lol

**About the fic;** It takes place in the years after the end of the War of the Ring and before the elves along with Frodo and Gandalf departs for the Undying lands. So it leaves us with enough room to tell a story. ;) (4 years, should be enough, no?) So, it is not a story with a tenth member to the Fellowship. ;) (not that I have anything to say against this kind of stories) ;) But I _will_ introduce a new character in the picture!

For those who does not know me yet, English is not my first language, so if there is mistakes… I am sorry. :) I will do my best not to make your poor eyes to bleed. (I have a weird sense of humor too by the way) lol

So, I hope you will enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed myself writing it. Reviews are welcome, flames are not! hehehe

Kaya

**Chapter 1 **

**The elf from nowhere **

The moon was shining high in Middle Earth's sky, its soft light reflecting on the surface of a crystalline lake. Legolas Thranduilion was scouting this part of Ithilien, which was unexplored. Men said it was haunted by a strange creature. Since the Prince of Mirkwood intended to make this his new home, mostly to be close to his new king, Aragorn, he needed to inspect it. By curiosity or by duty, he did not know yet. He just knew he had to go there as though something was calling to him.

By midnight, he was nearing the famous lake and decided it was time to make camp. Just when he was about to go into the open, he saw a form coming out of the trees. He crouched behind the bushes so he would not be seen and soon realized the shape was one of a woman. An elf maiden. She wore a thin shift that barely covered her. It was sleeveless and fell a little above her knees. Her hair was cascading around her shoulder and caressing her hips in a dark brown, almost black curtain. Even in the night, he could tell she was quite beautiful, but what elf wasn't?

Nearing the lake, the she-elf knelt by the shore, touching the water with her fingertips. Her mouth opened, as if to speak some enchanted spells, but instead produced a series of sound. It was the most strange and oddly magnificent thing Legolas had ever heard in his long life. After a moment more of that unknown melody, something white and shiny emerged from the water. Legolas realized it was some kind of animal, but wasn't at the same time. Its head eyeless, mouth less… it was basically just a head. It leaned forward, until its forehead touched the elf maiden's. It was then that the creature produced many sounds, much like the elf woman did earlier, only it seemed it came from nowhere in particular.

The elf-maiden put her arms around its long neck and the creature took her on its back and together they sank into the dark water. Legolas waited a while, but they did not come back! He wondered where they had gone. He decided to wait a moment. It was only at the first lights of dawn that the elf maiden emerged from the water, but there was no trace of her strange friend. She walked to what he realized was her camp and she lit a fire. If he had listened to his heart, Legolas would've ran to her to give her his cloak to keep her from the cold, but repressed himself. Anyway, being an elf, she did not felt the cold, of that he was sure. It was more to cover her, since her shift was clinging to her body, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination.

He wondered who she was, where was her family, and why was she not in an elven village? He decided to go back to Minas Tirith to talk to his long time friend, King Elassar and they would figure something together.


	2. Unknown friends

Wouhou! 4 reviews, it's better than nothing. :D At least it means people read my new fic. Okay, I'm updating today, mostly to tell you I don't usually send chapter twice a week, today is an exception. Those who follows me for a while knows that I update in order of which fanfiction was updated last. (not sure that was really clear, sorry)

Okay, enough babbling. Are you ready for chapter 2?

Ready or not, here we go!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 2 **

**Unknown friends **

Legolas came back to the lake three days later, with the king himself. Aragorn had been curious about the strange elf-maiden and he too wanted to know who she was and where she came from. How long had she been alone by herself?

When they arrived, she was sleeping on a patch of grass, she woke up not long after. She sat up, stretching and yawning, not making a sound. Legolas and Aragorn found it odd the way she did that and it was even odder when they realized she actually slept like a human. Elves did not sleep like this. It was more a travel through dreams than actual sleep…

As she had three days ago, she walked to the lake and touched the water with her fingertips, tracing an invisible pattern which ripples were longer than what would have been normal. The white creature appeared, making Aragorn gasp in surprise and the creature turned it blank head to them, but almost immediately after on the other side. The elf-maiden did the same and then the creature screeched, as though telling the she-elf there was danger and she sprang on her feet, sprinting away from there. She passed through the trees with lightning speed until she was on the other side of the forest in the open.

Aragorn and Legolas followed and reached their horses. The elf-maiden ran for dear life, barefoot, as fast as the wind. She opened her mouth and sang a few notes. It sounded urgent and almost painful. It was then that a beautiful white horse appeared from behind the hills ahead of them all. The man and his elf friend recognized the animal, it was Shadowfax, Gandalf's faithful friend. The she-elf ran even faster, if possible and reached for the horse, climbing on his back as easily as breathing was.

The man and the elf kept following, thinking it was them who was frightening her so, but soon realized a band of orcs were chasing them all. The friends both withdrew their bows and were ready to parry these orcs attack. There was about five of them, nothing they could not handle. The she-elf was nowhere to be seen and they were glad about it. She was probably somewhere safe. The fight began and the orcs did last longer than they expected.

By the time they were done, it was almost night. They decided to go back to the she-elf's camp, hoping they would find her back there. They remained hidden in the woods, waiting to see her appear, but when she did not come back, they began to worry. Deciding to look for her, they went back where they lost sight of her and followed her tracks.


	3. Filthy orcs!

Hello,

If I don't get reviews, does that mean no one is interested in my story? Cause when an author gets no reviews, in his or her heart, it feels painfully like it, even if we know it's not true.

Hope you will take the time to review, it would be appreciated. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya**  
**

**Chapter 3 **

**Filthy orcs! **

The she-elf's tracks were clean and it was not very difficult for the old ranger and the elf prince with him to follow her. But soon, king Aragorn had to quit the search. One of his scout came to find them, telling that orcs had been attacking peasants around the borders of Osgiliath. So, the king had to go back to see what he could do. Legolas reassured him by saying he would send him a messenger as soon as he found the she-elf…and a messenger.

The king left and the elf prince continued on his search. Many days passed before there was something that caught his attention. There was more than one trail on the road… _Orcs!_ He thought, as fear made its way to his heart. There were obvious signs of a fight and then he saw blood. It could only be hers, since orc blood was not red as this one was, but black. He followed these new tracks, until, a day later, he fell on their camp.

He saw her there, hands bound above her head, hooked to a low branch of a huge tree. She was gagged and blindfolded. Her side was bleeding but she did not look hurt anywhere else. There was three orcs there. Since the War, orcs were traveling in compact companies most of the times. There was a foul smell in the air, they were eating some rotting meat and Legolas just knew that they're next meal would cause a fight. They would want to eat their prisoner but at least one would want something else from her before they eat her. It was not everyday that orcs could get their filthy hands on an elf maiden.

Taking his bow, Legolas shot the farthest orc, the one which was the closest to the poor prisoner. The two others turned their ugly heads to the elf prince and they retrieved their rusty swords from their black sheaths. They charged the blond elf without thinking as Legolas withdrew his knives, planting them in the two filthy orcs not long after.

Running towards the now abandoned camp, Legolas took hold of the elf-maiden's waist, careful about her bleeding side and unhooked her from the tree branch. She seemed unconscious as he unbound her hands but as soon as he was done, she pushed him roughly and with the shock, he fell on his backside. The she-elf, even though she was hurt, ran to the open and as she did a few days earlier, she began singing to no one and a horse came running to her. To Legolas surprise, it was not Shadowfax, but his own horse and he looked dumbfounded as the two left him behind.


	4. In need of help

Hello LOTR fans!

I know my chapters are short, but it is the way this fic is written, for now. It does not mean other chapters won't be long. Just it happens they're short. lol

Okay enough babbling, here's your chapter for today.

Enjoy and don't forget to review so I know if you want me to continue...or not...

Kaya

**Chapter 4 **

**In need of help **

It took Legolas many more days to find the elf maiden's tracks and a good horse. She rode hard, he could tell and found some of her blood along the way, which was far from being a good sign. Inspecting his surroundings, he noticed with a shock expression drawn upon his perfect features, that he was very close to Rivendell. It was almost impossible. They could not have rode that fast! It was then that he heard some coughing and followed those sounds, half hoping and half fearing what he might find.

The she-elf lay on the ground not far from the road, her house coming to meet Legolas. It was as though the animal was trying to tell his old master to save his new friend. The elf prince jumped off his steed and ran towards the elf maiden. She was mumbling. Not words, but sounds, as usual, though they were weaker than they used to be. Legolas turned her onto her side and noticed with disgust that she was lying in a pool of blood, hers by all means. She was fading and he needed assistance. Pulling his cloak from his shoulders, Legolas tucked her in it, careful about her severe injury and scooped her up into his arms. He could not explain how he managed it, but a moment later he was back onto his horse's back and rode hard towards Imladris.

Lord Elrond was reading in his study, when his two sons, Elladan and Elrohir, who were until that moment guarding the borders, rushed in. They seemed breathless and said something about lord Legolas and medical assistance. He did not catch the rest as he was already running toward the healing wing. There he found the son of Thranduil, leaning over a cloaked form that was lying on one of the narrow beds. An elf maiden lay there, soaked in blood. He did not waste the little time that was left and took her hand. She was on the threshold of death, he had to hurry.

-_"Come back to the light my child, listen to my voice."_ He said in Quenya. _"Your time has not come. Darkness is not where you must dwell. Come back to the living." _

When her spirit seemed to have calmed down, Lord Elrond tended to her wound. She had lost a lot of blood, but would live. She would mend with time and when she wakes up, she would need the presence of a friend. He figured Legolas was already taking this place, even though the she-elf might not know about it.


	5. A Secret Speaker

Hello readers,

Hope this fic will get a little more attention soon, but I'm glad for the reviews I got. :) This chapter, you'll be happy I hope, is a tiny bit longer than the previous ones. The chapters will be longer in a near future, I promise. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 5 **

**A Secret Speaker **

When she woke up, sore and disoriented, she found herself lying in a bed, a real bed, in a room that had walls and a ceiling. She began to panic and tried to move, but the pain in her side was too much and it pinned her to that oh so comfortable bed. To her right, there was someone standing before what she knew was called a window…or was it a door? How could she tell? She never had a house and had never been in one, she only heard stories about them. One thing she knew for sure, the tall blond male that was there was the one that had kept following her.

She tried to concentrate on her surroundings, but found it terribly difficult. After a few moments of intense efforts, she heard the birds outside, whispering to one another, then two wolves, somewhere in the deep forest, discussing. There were many other species, but she was too tired to decipher anything else than that they were all very worried. Her _friend _was looking for her and had asked for the help of all the creatures that were called _Secret Speakers._ She was one of them, as was the animals, the trees, the insects, the wind and all that moved and breathed, besides the orcs, elves, men and dwarves. Few of them knew about this well kept secret.

Pain shot in her side as she shifted unconsciously to the right, making her wince, revealing that she was awake to the stranger in the room. He turned to her and they locked eyes, a warm smile coming to his lips.

-_"You are awake, at last."_ He said, but she looked at him questioningly

Legolas tried again and again. He spoke in Quenya, Sindarin, then the common speech, but the she-elf did not seem to understand her. So he tried to communicate with signs, beginning with what he hoped meant; _How is your side?_

She touched her side and made a face. He took a step closer to the bed and saw that it was not a good idea at all when she backed away painfully. He raised his hands, showing that he was unarmed and that he would not hurt her. Hoping she understood, he walked to the door of her room and called out. Not long after, a tall, dark haired elf entered.

-_"It is good to see you are back to the living."_ Elrond said

The elf-maiden blinked, looking at the two males with obvious fear. Legolas told the elven king that he tried to speak to her in three different languages, but that she could not understand. The darkest elf nodded than made a sign to the elf-maiden, asking if he could sit. He was rewarded with a simple nod. Elrond pointed at himself and said his name, then pointed Legolas and did the same before pointing her, silently asking her what was her name. Instead of saying a word, she made a beautiful, melodic sound. Both male elves' eyes widened. Legolas knew about this, but it only occurred to him at that moment that her songs were her way to communicate.

Later, when they made sure the she-elf felt safe, had ate and was asleep, Elrond and Legolas went to the gardens to talk a while. The animals were oddly loud tonight and that made then nervous. They both felt that it was not angry sounds but worried ones. They wondered if it was not related with their _guest_…

-_"What do you think?" _Legolas asked after a while, breaking the heavy silence

-_"No one here can understand her, that is for sure." _Elrond thought aloud. _"Maybe Lady Galadriel would. She is the wisest of us all. If she cannot communicate with her, maybe she will know someone who can." _

They both agreed to take her to Caras Galadhon once she was mended and well enough for the trip to Lothlórien.


	6. Mending with a sound

Hello readers...

should I remove the 's' from readers? Hope not, but I can't be sure if this fic is appreciated, since last chapter only got one review. It's sad... :(

Hope I will get more success with this chapter.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 6 **

**Mending with a sound **

Days passed and the she-elf was slowly getting better. Elves were usually fast healers, but her energy seemed focused somewhere else than on her wound, so Elrond was no really surprised to see it took her more time. He did not mind her presence in his house, he just wished he could do more for her. She seemed so out of place, even if she was an elf. _If only she could speak…_ he thought on so many occasion since she woke up the first time.

Soon, Legolas would take her to Lothlórien to meet with Lady Galadriel. Maybe she would have the answers to their many questions. One night, the animals of the forest were particularly loud, it was almost frightening, even to the usually calm elves. Days prior, their sounds had been of worry and now, they were calling a war. Elves felt these kinds of things, but could not tell what was happening for sure. Some elves literally panicked. If the nature was turning against them, what would become of their already fading race?

Accompanied by Lord Elrond, Legolas went to see how the she-elf was fairing, if she was resting or doing as most elves were in Imladris; listening. When they entered her room, they saw that she tried to get off the bed. She saw them from the corner of her eye and pointed at herself, then at the window. They understood she wanted to get up and see what was happening outside. In a second, Legolas was by her side, gently helping her on her feet, steadying her with an arm around her waist. She tensed a moment at his touch, but slowly calmed, feeling he did not want to harm her. They walked slowly to the small balcony and outside. There, the elf maiden put a hand on the railing, the other gently pushing Legolas from her.

The Lords of Ithilien and Rivendell watched as she gazed up at the moon, then at the woods. A single tear fell down her cheek, then she smiled. She took a deep breath and pushed it out in a long, steady note. The sound was louder than the horns of Helm's Deep, but much more beautiful. It was strange and it felt so meaningful, that all the elves in Imladris felt at peace and the animals in the forest calmed down. No other sound could be heard than the one the she-elf was making. Elrond realized that it was far too long to be natural. One could not have enough breath to produce such a cry, not even an elf.

Slowly, the sound faded from her mouth and throat and she lowered her head, closing her eyes. The forest was silent as was the city and then, a wolf howled in the night, making the she-elf smile. It was as though she had sent a message and the receiver understood and thanked her. The two elves who had been watching her intently, could not believe what they just witnessed, but said nothing. Anyway, they were not sure she would understand them…

After a moment more, she turned to them, obviously very tired and Legolas offered his help once more. She accepted and he smiled, escorting her back into her bedchamber. Elrond remained behind, deep in thoughts. Mended or not, she had to go to Lothlórien as soon as possible. Questions had to be answered!


	7. Trying to understand

Hello readers...

It's nice to know I have a few readers, even if not everyone reviews. But the few review I get are highly appreciated, thank you.

Here's your chapter for today, enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 7 **

**Trying to understand **

Legolas sat by the she-elf bed that morning, waiting for her to wake up. Lord Elrond wanted them to go as soon as she had taken her meal. What happened the day before was weighting on their minds. She was _something_ they had never seen or heard about. Was she friend or foe, that was the real question. She did not look like she could hurt anyone, but enemies were sometimes deceiving the eyes of those who had big hearts.

When she woke up, she tensed when she saw the tall blond with piercing blue eyes, sitting right next to her. If only her master and friend was here, he could tell her if these people were friends or not. She could not understand anything they were saying and they did not understand her either. This was beginning to annoy her, but she could do nothing but her best to remain calm and not be too afraid. She had to stay alert, even though they did not seem dangerous.

-_"Good morning!" _The blond smiled

She did not know what he was saying, of course, but understood it might be some kind of greetings, so she nodded briefly, only to acknowledge his salutation. The male elf pointed at himself and said his name.

-_"Legolas. I am Legolas."_ He said. _"Can you say that?" _

The elf maiden looked at him, obviously struggling. She gulped a few times then opened her mouth as she raised a hand to him, pointing him.

-"Le…Lego…las…" She stuttered tentatively

-_"Yes, Legolas, that's it."_ He cheered, nodding at her

Now the elf prince was all smiles. It was the first time she actually produced a word. He then tried once again to make her tell him what her name was, but all she did was a series of beautiful sounds. Whenever he was trying to know her name, she always produced the same music, so he assumed these music notes were forming her name, in some strange ways. This was bound to be difficult…


	8. On the road again

Hello Readers!

Some of you will be happy, my chapter today is a bit longer!. :)

Hope you'll like it,

Kaya

**Chapter 8 **

**On the road again **

After a good but silent breakfast with Lord Elrond and Legolas, the she-elf was taken back to her bedchambers by servants to help her change from the nightgown she was given on her first night. Two maids helped her bathe and dress into riding clothes. They could tell their guest was not use to receive any helped and she did not particularly like it, it seemed. The only thing the maids could think about to calm her, was singing. They sang elven lullabies and it seemed to work, which they found quite odd, but they did not found it important at the moment. She was calmer, that was what mattered.

Legolas was waiting outside the room, arms crossed, leaning against the wall, when Elrond appeared, giving the travelers his blessings, even though the elf maiden was not there to receive them. Soon she came out of the bathing chambers, all ready. She wore a dark green riding coat with fitting travel trousers and boots. It was obvious to everyone present that she was not comfortable at all, least of all in the boots. She used to walk barefoot and usually wore nothing more than a thin shift or her nightgown. This was completely new to her and she hated it.

Legolas escorted the she-elf as they were led to the stables, where they were given the best horses of all Imladris. The stable hands looked at the she-elf as she sang to her new four legged friend while caressing his head, ears and mane. It seemed the animal instantly became her friend and he accepted her on his back without any pressure. They were all very shocked, but said nothing. The stable hands looked at Legolas for some explanation, but he shrugged and mounted his own steed.

Half an hour later, Legolas and the she-elf were on the roads, Imladris slowly disappearing from the view. She was looking all around and at first Legolas thought it was because she was nervous but he felt no sense of unease in her. She was just looking and probably listening to her surroundings. The animals were silent, but not in an uncomfortable way. What she did the day before had dimmed their anger. They had been calling for war, not so long ago but when she pushed that one single note that hushed them, peace came back. The elf prince wished he knew her secrets. And even if she could speak words instead of music, would she trust him enough to tell him who she was?

They rode like this for days, stopping only at nightfall to let the horses rest or if the she-elf showed any sign of fatigue. The elf prince could still not understand why she could or would not sleep like any other elves… They would go back on their way to Lothlórien at dawn. Legolas would try and talk, but the she-elf would do as if she was not listening. That did not surprise him. She must have been very bored during their journey. Not being able to understand a word of anything he was saying must be very frustrating. He wondered if she felt lonely…

A few weeks passed and one day, they were alerted by the cries of many animals. There was danger approaching and both Legolas and the she-elf felt the animals' alarm. Soon, a band of at least twenty orcs came out of nowhere. Legolas growled and took his bow from his back. The she-elf looked frightened beyond belief. She sang a song that sounded urgent and scared, but it had no effect for all the prince knew.

The orcs charged them and Legolas wondered if they had been following her. Orcs were not attacking elves or rarely and that elf maiden was their target too many times to be a mere coincidence. The elf prince turned toward her and spoke in Quenya, not to her but to her horse.

-_"Ride hard, my friend, take your new mistress to the safety of the golden woods." _

Her horse rode harder and faster. The orcs did not seem to notice her escape and continued to run toward Legolas, who was killing them one by one. Though, their chief detached from the group and made his way to where the she-elf's horse had taken off. Legolas couldn't do anything but hope she was safe, the other ors keeping him busy. _May the Valar protect you, my friend. _


	9. Deadly wound

Hello Readers!

So, are you a bit anxious about what happens next? I would. lol

Okay, enough of that. Just enjoy and forget what I said. lol

Kaya

**Chapter 9 **

**Deadly wound **

Her horse was running fast and as he ran, he told her she was going to be alright, so she was not too scared. The horse also said they would arrive in a matter of minutes, that she only had to hang on, he had the situation under control. It was then that she felt the presence of an enemy, not far behind. He was running too fast to be a normal orc, or maybe he was riding some kind of animal. Such foul animals were long ago forbidden to learn the secrets of the _Secret Speakers. _Wargs, orcs and a few other creatures were on the lists. Being on that black list meant nature would never be kind to you, for any reason. That is why the she-elf did not recognize the creatures' sounds, because they were not of her_ family_.

They neared the borders of the Lorien woods and the orc shot an arrow in her way. It missed. Then a second, this time it embedded itself in her calf and she cried out in pain. The horse ran faster, if possible, the wind whistling in the elf maiden's ears. Unfortunately, the orc had already shot a third arrow and this one was firmly planted in the horse's side.

Even though he was badly wounded, the horse kept running for a while longer, but his strength faded before long. He began panting and slowed before falling onto his bloody side. He almost crushed the she-elf under his weight, but she managed to avoided being under him as he fell. She did not know how she did it, but she did it. She crawled back to his side, since she had been projected further than she would have thought, ignoring the blinding pain in her calf and the important amount of blood coming from her wound. The arrow was still sticking out of her leg, but she could not care less as she saw her four legged friend spitting blood on the grass.

-"My friend…" She whispered in the secret language of her tribe. "Do not leave this Earth. You have more lands to cross before it ends…"

-"Even your _master _could not keep me here." The horse answered, "Go hide, dear mistress, before it is too late…"

The horse said nothing more. He ceased to breathe, then died. The she-elf began crying and tried to rise on her feet to take cover as her friend implored, but soon felt the orc and his warg approaching once more. They came into view and he crawled away, not strong enough to walk, but she did not go far.

-_"Stop, wench!"_ The orc growled

She understood the hatred and disdain in his voice, but not his words. She had no idea about what she could do. She was far too weak to think straight. She turned her head to face the ugly thing that just killed her horse, her friend. The orc was about to shoot one last deadly arrow, when ten silvery ones came out from the woods, piercing the orc's black flesh, killing him instantly.

Dumbfounded, the elf maiden fell back to the ground, now very much aware of the wound on her leg. She crawled to the river nearby and plunged the bloody limb into the fresh water. It soothed her pain, but only barely. Her vision began to blur and just before she lost consciousness, she saw five tall forms approaching. They looked like…

She did not have time to finish her thought, because everything turned black and cold.


	10. The safety of the golden woods

Hello Reader(s?)!

Well, if I had as much reviews as I get readers, I would be the happiest author ever...I do hope this chapter will get a little more attention since it's one very important chapter...to my eyes at least. And it's a longer chapter too...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 10**

**The safety of the golden woods**

-"Come back into the light, child of the forest." A voice said in her ear. "Follow my voice and open your eyes."

And opening her eyes the she-elf did. She could understand what the male elf beside her was saying and for a moment she thought she was dreaming. In her sleep, when she heard that voice, she had thought it was her master, but when she looked upon this stranger, she realized the truth. _He_ was not there. Her eyes were wide in complete disbelief. How could an elf know about the language of the _Secret Speakers_? The tall and strong blond elf gave her a warm smile and touched her face gently, as not to alarm her.

-"Have no fear, my child, you are quite safe here." He whispered

-"You…you know of _our _language…" She mumbled nervously

-"I know most of the old languages. This one being the oldest and alas, it has been forgotten by most."

-"How…how did you…"

-"How did I know it was your language?" He asked kindly and she nodded once. "_Legolas_ arrived not long after you were found. He told us you were _speaking _with music and I was the only one to understand what he really meant."

The elf had said the name in both her language and the tongue the elves to help her, so she would recognize it if he said it in the future. Somehow, this tall elf figured she would know it in elvish, since those who told it to her were no _Secret Speakers._

-"_Legolas_…" She exclaimed. "How is he? Did_they_ hurt him?"

-"He is fine, though quite tired after such an eventful ride." He answered. "He was very worried about you."

She remained silent a moment, until she realized she had no idea where she was and why she was taken to this place. Also why they were taking such good care of her, she was nothing more than a stranger after all, a stranger who could not even understand their language. The tall elf told her about lord Elrond's decision to present her to the eldest elves and that she was in Lothlórien, in Caras Galadhon, to be more precise. But he said nothing about the _other_ reason for her being there. He kept it to himself.

-"And…who are you…?" She asked timidly

-"I am Celeborn, Lord of the Golden woods and you, may I ask what is your name?"

Legolas neared the room at that moment, hearing the soft song from the she-elf he knew was the one she used as her name. He slowly entered the room seeing the elf-maiden and lord Celeborn turn at the same time as the elf prince passed the door. Legolas smiled at her and he was surprised when he saw her blush.

-_"So you understand her, my lord?" _Legolas asked in Sindarin

_-"I do." _Celeborn answered with a smile. _"And she just told me her name."_

-_"What?"_ Legolas gasped, then smiled too._"Can you tell me what it is, in our tongue I mean?"_

Before answering, Celeborn asked the she-elf first if it was alright with her to give her name to Legolas. She was a bit surprised, because she did told him and she had to remind herself that he could not understand her, just as she could not understand him. She nodded in acceptance, making both male elves smiles to widen. Celeborn took a breath and answered the elf prince.

-"Her name is_Sìviel_."

**Author note; **I used an "elven" translator online to find the right name, the translation of the name I had in mind, which I will keep secret. In the common tongue (hehe). It means something like "peace" in Quenya, if I understood well. If not, well it's still a nice name, don't you think?


	11. A walk in the woods

Hello Reader(s?)!

Thanks to my dear friend,_ Lorien Urbani _who encourages me to keep writing this story. If I don't get more reviews though, I will end it here. And yes, that is a threat. lol

With hope I will get more than one review with this chapter,

Kaya

**Chapter 11 **

**A walk in the woods **

A few days passed in the Lorien woods. Siviel could now understand her name in the tongues of elves and men. She was told by Celeborn that it was the Quenya word for peace. But who could have given her an elven name? Since her days of mending were long and quite uneventful, Celeborn was teaching her some rudiment of Sindarin, so she could understand some of what was said. He was very patient with her and a good teacher.

One day, as she was trying to learn formal greetings in elvish, Celeborn asked her where she came from. She knew the question was coming, but could not tell when he would finally ask her. The Lord of Lothlórien gave her a few days more by herself, no teaching, no asking. She was alone, except for the healers coming to her bedchambers every day to tend to her calf and give her food. She was glad she had some time alone. She was not used to always have people around her, only her master, who she missed with all of her heart.

One night, Siviel felt uneasy and decided to go for a walk, her first since she arrived in Lothlórien. Even though it was hard to walk on her painful leg, she did not change her mind. Barefoot, wearing her nightgown and a simple silk robe, she managed to climb down the seemingly endless staircase hugging the huge tree. Her leg hurt terribly, but the elven medicines were _very_ effective. When she finally was at the bottom, she let out a heavy sigh. It was good to feel the grass under her feet. She had missed that contact more than she would have imagined, wood floors were not really to her liking.

She did not know where to go, so she followed the songs of the trees. They were softly calling her name, glad she was safe and sound, for they had heard about the orc's attack, some of the trees had witnessed the whole thing and they spread the good news to the _Secret Speakers_ in their reach. The tall mallorns assured Siviel she had nothing to fear, they would protect her with the help of the elves.

Walking down the unseen paths for many hours, Siviel arrived at a clearing. There were a few steps leading down into some kind of den. There was someone there, sitting on a carved stone bench. She figured it was Lady Galadriel. Celeborn had told her about his soul mate, how beautiful and gracious she was. She was literally glowing with beauty. He also told her about her wisdom and how powerful she truly was beneath the veil of beauty and grace.

Lady Galadriel turned her head towards Siviel with a warm smile, inviting her into the den with a simple gesture of her right hand. The younger elf accepted the invitation and stood across from the elf queen. Galadriel motioned for her to look into a silver basin. _Her mirror._ Siviel thought, remembering what her teacher had said about it and to say the truth, it did not really reassure her.

-"Do not be afraid." The mallorns whispered. "Trust her, she has wisdom as no other elf has."

Siviel looked into the mirror, not entirely sure about what she might see. At first, she saw someone, an elf maiden and she soon realized it was her own reflection. It never occurred to her before that she was of the same race of her new friends. She was raised by a sacred creature and he never told her about which race she was. She found herself stupid to no limits. She kept looking into the basin and images began to appear, making her gasp.

* * *

**AN; yep, another evil cliffie! **


	12. Lost memories

Hello...

What did Siviel saw in the mirror? You shall see if you read this chappy. lol I'm giving you a longer chapter, in hope it will encourage the few readers I have to review. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 12**

**Lost memories**

The next morning, Siviel decided to tell her story to Celeborn. The night had been a long one and she did not find much sleep. Lady Galadriel's mirror had revealed some events from her past she did not know and some were disturbing… She dressed in a simple gown that was barely more than a nightdress. The elves had given her clothes she would be comfortable in, rather than elaborate gowns. She was covered and that was all that mattered. Her master always said it was better for someone 'like her' to wear something. It was only recently that she understood why. All her life, she had wondered why she could not come and go as the other animals were.

Celeborn came to her early in the afternoon and they sat together around a good meal. Surely he had talked to Galadriel, or at least she had told him she had looked into her mirror. Siviel could only assume he knew she was ready. It took her a moment to be calm enough to talk, but the Lord of Lorien was a very patient elf, well, like most elves she had met…

-"I saw through my own eyes, when I looked into Lady Galadriel's mirror." She began after a while

-"What do you mean?" He asked patiently, as he served her some more of that elven wine he had brought

-"I saw only events I was to young to remember, but my eyes did gaze upon…" She continued, taking a deep breath. "I saw lost memories into the Lady's mirror."

Siviel interrupted herself, closing her eyes, trying to recall every details of what she saw the day before. Celeborn took her hand, whispering words she knew to be Sindarin, but could not recognize, though it was soothing and helped her to concentrate. He continued this way until she was ready to tell him what she remembered.

-"I…I was lying on the grass, feeing cold for the first time in my short life. It was only a few days after I was born. I do not have a clear image of my mother or father in my head. I am not sure I actually saw them after I was born. It was close to sunrise, the sky was becoming bluer by the minutes. I was scared, I was cold. There were trees not far and water. It was then I saw _him_."

Celeborn looked at her as she had her eyes closed. She had been cold? How was it possible, she was an elf, elves were _never_ cold!

-"Who was _he_?" He demanded softly

-"His name was Nen. He became my mentor, my friend, the only family I had." She smiled sadly

Part of Celeborn was deep in thought, the other listening intently. _Nen_ meant 'water' in Quenya, did she know that? He doubted it. She had a Quenya name and so had her master. He did not ask about more details, he only let her continue with her memory retelling.

-"Nen raised me, showed me the ways of nature and its rules. He taught me about the _Secret Speakers_, telling me I was now one of them, that it was the very language of nature." She sighed. "When I disappeared a few weeks ago, I know he looked for me, asking every leaves in the trees, to every animals and insects. I could not answer their call immediately, being too weak from the wound the orcs caused me. They began to fear for me and called a war against all the races that were not Secret Speakers. One night, I rose painfully from my bed and answered my master's call, with the help of a wolf. My friends became calm once more, now knowing I was alive and well. I did not get anymore news of my master since. But I know he is doing fine, or I would feel it."

-"Do you miss him?" Celeborn asked softly

Siviel's eyes filled with tears and she nodded, giving the saddest smile the Lord of Lorien had ever seen in an elf maiden. She began sobbing freely, something she had never done before and Celeborn took her in his arms, like a good father would his daughter.

-"Calm down, my child." He murmured. "Sleep now and rest. I shall wake you for tonight's meal."

Nothing more was said and he helped her in her bed, waiting patiently until she was asleep. He then went home to find Galadriel. Maybe she had an idea about who her parents might be or at least why their mysterious friend was abandoned. It was not in the elves way to abandon their offspring…

Alas, Galadriel did not have any answers to Celeborn's questions, saying only Siviel had them, buried deeply inside of her heart. To answers came more questions it seemed. Only time would tell who this elf maiden was.


	13. Meeting in the woods

Hello...

Another chapter on which I worked really hard. I'm sick and it's hard to focus, but I needed that to vent some frustrations. lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 13 **

**Meeting in the woods **

Siviel woke up in the hour before dusk. Soon it would be time to dine, but before that, she wanted to go to the river. It was a long walk, but she needed this very much. She did not really know where it was, so she asked the mallorns to show her the way. They guided her with great pleasure, telling her she only had to ask and they would answer her every wish.

She walked for about an hour and once she was on the riverbank, she sat on a boulder and leaned down to touch the crystalline water with her fingertips, singing the old language. Her master did not appear, but she felt him. He knew she was safe and now she knew he was too. She cried silent tears, relieved but also missing him very much. She had never been away from Nen for this long. Her heart felt a little less heavy, now that her head and soul were filled with her master's song. Its spirit merged with her being and she was finally at ease.

Legolas was hiking in the Lorien woods, when he heard someone crying. His heart told him it was not out of pain or fear, but decided to take a look anyway. Making his way through the bushes, he saw the she-elf, Siviel was her name, sitting by the river, softly weeping. Slowly, he went to her, kneeling by her side as she turned to him, big tears falling down her silky white cheeks. Before he could stop himself, he reached for her face with his hand. Siviel did gasped when it touched her skin, but did not pull away.

-_"You miss your friend, don't you?"_ He asked, fully knowing she would not answer

Siviel touched the water, looking at the ripples her fingertips were making on its surface. Legolas knew it was the reason she was crying. He had seen her with the creature, he had felt how closed they were, that they had a very special bond. Feeling it was what he had to do, Legolas tried to _sing_ her name as he had heard her do on many occasions already.

With another gasp, Siviel turned to him once more, this time with wide, surprised eyes. She smiled, then laughed, shaking her head no. Taking his hands, she placed his fingertips at the junction between her jaw line and neck. She spoke her name in the secret language and he actually _felt _where his mistakes were. _I wonder what I said…_

Legolas found he liked the sound of her voice, very much so. It was like no other elf he ever heard in his long life. Once she had repeated her name three times, she let go of his hands and he felt as though they were tingling slightly. Legolas gave it another try and Siviel's smile told him he was good.

-_"Le…" _She began, clearing her throat. _"Legolas." _

The elf prince nodded approvingly, his heart fluttering with something he could not quite place. Siviel found it very difficult to speak like any other elves. It tickled her palate and tongue oddly. It was obvious her vocal cords were not trained in this matter.

-_"Ah, this is where you were."_ Celeborn said in Sindarin from behind them, then repeated himself in the secret language

Siviel said something in a slow, quiet song and Celeborn smiled warmly as Legolas turned to him for some explanation. The elf king held a hand out for Siviel to take it and helped her on her feet. Legolas rose up at the same time, still waiting for an answer until Celeborn turned to the prince.

_-"She said you were a good _speaker_." _


	14. In need to learn

Hello...

I did not get any review for last chapter and I have to admit I'm a bit...upset... I guess it's because I'm used to have reviews for my other stories... Oh, want to hear (or rather read) something funny? Well, last chapter was chapter 13 and had 666 words... It's weird isn't it? lol It made me laugh. Here's your chapter for today...

Kaya

**Chapter 14 **

**In need to learn **

Celeborn was reading in his study when Legolas came to find him. He stayed in the doorway even after the Lorien Lord gave him permission to enter. Celeborn set his book aside, repressing from smirking at the younger elf.

-_"What is it, Legolas?"_ Celeborn asked patiently

-_"Siviel told you I was good in _speaking _her language, right?"_ The prince said and the kind nodded. _"Is the _secret language_ tough to learn?" _

_Ah, now I see._ Celeborn grinned then told Legolas how the _secret language_ was working. Every syllable has a sound. If a sound was not right, you had the whole word or phrase wrong. Now Legolas understood why Siviel laughed when he tried to _sing _her name. He still wondered what he said though. At least, he did not insult her, or so he hoped.

-_"You are immortal, Legolas. You have all the years you want to learn her language." _Celeborn sighed. _"But for Siviel, I am not sure yet if she is mortal or not." _

Legolas' heart tightened. Could she be mortal? She ate like one, and even slept like them. Yet, she was an elf. _Who is she?_ He asked himself, frowning. He was about to speak another question, when another elf entered the room and Legolas recognized him as one of the border guards.

-_"My lord Celeborn!"_ The elf said urgently. _"Orcs had been seen nearing our borders." _

Celeborn rose quickly and followed the third elf outside, Legolas close behind them. Orcs were never coming so close to Lothlórien, not since the war ended. Lord Celeborn turned to the Mirkwood Prince with the most serious expression on his face.

-_"Go find Siviel and take her as far as possible."_ The Lorien lord said. _"Take her where she'll be safe. These orcs are following her." _

Legolas nodded briefly before running to Siviel's bedchambers. He knew where to take her, where she would be safe and he was sure she would have enough protection where they were going…


	15. Slowly hurrying

Hello

I know I write very short chapters and I'm sorry for that. But, if I was writing longer chapters, I would not be able to update my fics as often. I don't have much time to write since I returned to school and that's a pity, I miss writing. I don't even have time for my french stories... :( So, I hope you all understand and forgive me. :)

Enjoy this new chapter,

Kaya

**Chapter 15 **

**Slowly hurrying **

Siviel was woken from her deep slumber by a familiar hand, shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to see Legolas, hovering over her, a frown of worry drawn on his perfect features. He helped her to sit on the edge of the bed, then went to her wardrobe, taking her riding clothes and her saddle bag.

-_"Please, get dressed, we must make haste."_ Legolas said without thinking as he carelessly put as much of her clothes in the bag

Siviel did not know what he said, but felt with the sound of his voice that something was wrong, that they had to go and quickly. She picked up the clothes he laid on the bed and went behind the changing screen to dress, even though she was not sure if she remembered how to put those terrible footwear. She got it right with the trousers, shirt, tunic, belt and coat, but not those two things with the laces. Giving up on the footwear, Siviel came out from behind the screen and went to Legolas, tapping on his shoulder shyly.

The elf prince turned with a start as he was closing the saddle bag. She showed him the boots with an expression that pleaded for his help. Even though they were in a hurry, Legolas smiled and made her sit back on the bed. He put her boots on each foot and laced them up. Once he was done, he pulled her up on her feet, took the saddle bag onto his shoulder. Taking Siviel by the had, Legolas made it for the bedroom entryway. They ran down the long staircase, though Siviel would have said they flew.

Soon, they were before their horses, where Celeborn was waiting for them. He immediately went to the she-elf, who looked at him with confused and slightly panicked eyes, silently asking him what was going on.

-"Siviel, my child, I fear you are no longer safe here and so I asked Legolas to take you where you will be." The Lord of Lorien explained kindly

-"Where will that be?" She asked with tears in her eyes

-"My guess is that Legolas decided to take you to one of his friend's, in the land of Gondor." He sighed. "Alas, Lothlórien is not as it used to be. You'll be safer there and well guarded."

Celeborn pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. He really came to see her as more than a friend, she was like a daughter to him and his heart felt heavy to see her go in such a terrible moment. Legolas told him it was time to go, as two of the border guards elves came to give the alert. The orcs were coming and there were more of them than expected.

-"It is time." Celeborn said to Siviel. _"Namarië." _

Her heart told her this word he spoke in Sindarin, or Quenya, she did not know for sure, was a farewell. It was with a heavy heart and terrible feeling weighting on her mind that she let Legolas take her away from the wonderful Golden Woods of Lorien.


	16. In stranger places, friends are welcome

Hello readers!

I'm giving you a longer chapter today. :) I hope that you will like it. :) There should be more chapter of this length in the future, but there will also have short as I used to write. The better of two worlds as we say here. lol

Okay, Enjoy! ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 16 **

**In stranger places, friends are welcome **

Legolas and Siviel rode stealthily for many days, stopping only at night to take some rest. At least, she would rest as would the horses, while Legolas would keep watch. The she-elf was quite cold on that particular night, but alas, they could not light a fire, even the smallest. The secrecy of their journey was crucial. They made camp on a nice riverbank, under the covers of trees. The elf prince felt it was not the safest place to be, but knew Siviel was more at peace close to the water. He remembered how she had been in Lorien when he found her by the river.

Once they had undone their bedrolls, the elf maiden approached the water, touching it with her fingertips as she had in Legolas' memory. She closed her eyes, singing in her strange tongue, giving news to her master that she was well and going to a foreign country. Water was her only way to _contact_him directly. She could have told one of the animals in the forests, or even the trees to pass word, but for two reasons, she did not want to do it. First, it was too slow, second, she feared her words might have changed in the long journey.

After what felt like forever, the river _responded. _ _Feeling_ the answer of her mentor made her smile and tears began forming in her eyes. He was glad to know she was taken care of, even though he wished he was with her. He told her he had heard about those who had taken her under their wings and that she could trust them. Those were good elves.

Legolas watched her intently. He wished he knew what was going on and hoped he would understand her secrets someday, or at least some of them. He wished he had the time to learn some more of that language before they left Lothlórien. All he knew, was how to sing her name. Would he ever find a way to learn, without Lord Celeborn?

After a long moment, Siviel came back to her bedroll and on the cold forest floor. Legolas frowned when he saw her shiver. How was it that she was cold? The elf maiden was so different from most elves, she was proving it yet again. His heart tightened as he remembered his conversation with the Lorien Lord. If she was so different from other elves, was she immortal like them at least? No, he had to think about something else, it was too sad to think about her eventual death if she was indeed mortal. Middle Earth would lose a rare creature and he could not bear the thought.

Deciding it was better to return to the present moment, the prince sang Siviel's name softly and she turned to him with a shy smile, nodding, telling him he did well and said his name in his native tongue the best she could. Legolas smiled in return and came closer to her with a spare blanket. She bowed her head as a _thank you _gesture and Legolas did the same as a _welcome._

Legolas took some _lembas _bread he was given in Lothlórien for the voyage and gave one half to Siviel. They ate slowly, an ear out for any potential danger. When it came time to sleep, for the she-elf at least, the prince noticed she was still very cold, her hands had turned white and her lips were slightly bluer. There were no other blankets, they were in such a hurry when they left, Legolas did not think about taking more. Siviel was shivering and he could hear her teeth clacking from where he was. There was only one way to keep her warm and the solution made him blush. _Well, some cuddling never killed anyone…_ But how would she react since she could not understand any of his explanation? Would she think ill of him if he came too close? But was there any other solution? They still could not light a fire…

The prince chose to come closer to her anyway, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes, without speaking any word. She gazed back at him, tilting her head to the side in a silent question. He had no choice but to answer her in Sindarin, hoping she would catch a few words or at least understand that his intentions were pure.

-_"The night is cold, we should sleep close to each other so I can keep you warm."_ He said softly, only hoping his pale complexion did not turn a bright red

Siviel observed him a moment, reading into his eyes and into the tone he used. She understood him, as she never had been able before, not with her head though, but with her heart. Somehow, she knew Legolas wanted to protect her, to take care of her and she trusted him. This elf would never hurt her and she did remembered what her master said to her earlier. She could trust these elves.

Legolas took his bedroll and put it beside hers, showing her what he intended to do. She nodded, showing she understood and he was sure he saw her blush. This made him smile, but he could not really tell why.

They lay down on the cold blankets and Legolas pulled one over them. He gently made Siviel turn her back to him and he gathered her closer to him so they were spooning against each other. Putting aside his embarrassment, Legolas placed an arm around her, but not too tightly so she would not feel _prisoner_ or something. She was a bit nervous at first, he could tell, but she soon relaxed. Feeling she would soon drift into sleep, the elf prince bid her goodnight in his beautiful language she so wished to learn.


	17. The white city

Hello readers!

A longer chapter today, just a bit longer and I can only hope you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The Holidays, even though they were not great, gave me time to write. :) Tell me if that break was worth. ;) (that was also a way to ask for some reviews) lol

Okay, enough babbling. Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 17**

**The white city**

Nights became colder and colder as winter neared. Legolas would provide his warmth to Siviel every single night and he actually began to look forward to it. At first though, it was a bit awkward to hold her so improperly and neither felt completely comfortable about it. But it was slowly becoming natural for the both of them as it turned into their daily ritual. They would cuddle against each other and sleep all night into each other's arms. Well, Siviel was sleeping, Legolas was more into the ways of elves. But it did not matter to him, he liked their new routine.

Snow would begin to fall very soon, both elves could smell it in the air. It was with great relief, at the end of November, that Legolas finally saw the white city emerge from behind the hill. The elf prince pointed the large city to the elf maiden and she gaped, eyes wide. Never before had she seen anything such as this and to tell the truth, she was a bit scared. She did not know anything about that place and of its people. Would they greet her as the elves of Lorien did?

Legolas observed her as they neared the huge city. He liked the expression on her flawless face very much. He could not help but feel happy at that moment, even though their visit was quite unexpected or so he thought. When the citadel guards at the gate saw the two elves approaching, he did not even asked for their identity and their business in Minas Tirith as was custom. The wide doors, forged by the dwarves under Gimli's govern, opened. Legolas and Siviel were immediately escorted to the court, on the seventh level, where a small party was already waiting.

The king was there and though Legolas was happy to see his old friend, he knew something was wrong. The elf prince dismounted his proud steed and helped Siviel on firm ground. He felt how nervous she was, he placed a reassuring hand on her shaking shoulder, giving her a warm smile. The king approached with long, powerful strides. Siviel felt he was friendly, but she could not help but feel intimidated by him. She bowed her head politely figuring he was someone important, not knowing what else she could do and he did the same, showing her formalities were not very important at the moment.

Aragorn looked closely at the elf maiden beside the Mirkwood prince, now Ithilien lord, and he could tell she was different from any other elves he encountered in his life. He had seen her only once before, with Legolas and already he could see she had changed, making her even more different now. Bringing his attention back on Legolas, the king of Gondor laid a hand on his friend's shoulder, looking dead serious.

-_"Word came to us that orcs are making trouble in the woodland realms. A messenger from Caras Galadhon rode hard, night and days, and told us Lord Celeborn needed your help and to return as soon as possible."_

Siviel was trying hard to figure what was said between the two males, but could manage only two words; _Caras Galadhon_. She knew then something was wrong at Lothlórien and she was worried. Beside that, all she could understand, was the feelings emanating from them and it was one of anguished and one of happiness. She guessed the happy feelings came from the fact they were old friends and happy to see each other, the second feeling she deciphered though was nothing to reassure her.

Siviel suddenly saw the queen approach from the corner of her eye and the lady smiled at her when she turned and bowed.

-"It is an honor to greet you in our court, lady Siviel." The queen said in the _secret language_

-"The honor is mine, your highness." Siviel smiled shyly, hoping she was indeed royalty. "How is it that you know about _our _language?"

-"You see, Lord Celeborn is my grandfather and he taught me the old ways and speeches, when I was living in the golden woods."

It was a good enough explanation for the elf-maiden. The messenger surely brought that information to the queen before they arrived, along with the new from the Golden Woods. Legolas finally turned to them and advanced until he was facing Siviel, but he then looked at the queen, who was right beside the elf-maiden.

-_"Does she has a room in which she can rest."_He asked politely. _"Our journey has been quite long and tiring."_

_-"Of course."_ Arwen smiled. _"Follow me."_

Legolas took Siviel's arm and they soon engulfed themselves into the impressive castle. The she-elf's eyes were wide as she observed her surroundings. They walked through many corridors, climbed about six staircases, until they finally arrived to a small bedroom, where there was a balcony. From there, one could see all of Minas Tirith and Pelenor fields.

Legolas made Siviel stop in the middle of the white furnished room. She looked terribly unsure, almost scared and from her deep blue eyes, fell a single tear. It was as though it was made of mithril and Legolas caught it, firmly closing his fist around it, before pressing his palm to his heart, as though it could absorb the tear.

-_"I know you cannot understand me, but I will say it anyway." _He smiled, then sang her name softly. _"I shall return to you, soon I hope. Maybe, by then, I will understand what is it that makes me want to be near you at all time."_

The prince took her face between his gentle hands, bent her head slightly and kissed the top of it. Siviel's eyes closed, her heart suddenly feeling terribly heavy and light at the same time. All she knew, was that she did not want to see Legolas go, though she knew he had to. She did not know why, but she wanted him to stay.

Without a word more, the elf prince let go and ran towards the exit.


	18. The return

Hello readers!

A long chapter today. There is a song in it, hope it doesn't bother you, but, well, I needed to put it there, for my own reasons and in my eyes, it was fit for the...occasion if I may call it that. ;)

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 18 **

**The return **

Many days passed since Legolas left and Siviel was terribly worried for him. She had seen in his eyes that he wished to return to her. She was deaf to the reassuring words nature was whispering from afar. All Siviel knew, was that she was terribly worried for her friend. All she wanted, was to see him again, maybe as much as she wanted to see her master.

Days turned into weeks. Queen Arwen told Siviel it was best to keep her mind busy and so she decided to teach the elf-maiden some Sindarin. Celeborn taught her too and so Siviel learned quicker than Arwen would have thought at first and after three months of intensive course, Siviel could do small talk, light conversation and understand most that was said around her, as long as it was not in the common speech.

King Elessar, his precious queen and their guest were dining together for the first time. The two elven woman would usually eat together alone in Siviel's chambers, but tonight, the king was free of his duties and decided to enjoy a nice meal in the good company of his wife and their guest.

Siviel was already sitting with Arwen when Aragorn arrived a little after sunset, his hands full of flowers for the ladies. He was greeted by the she-elf's unsure voice in a formal greeting and accepted his floral present shyly. She was blushing, a bit embarrassed, not by the present but with her greeting. The king had to tell her she did well to put her at ease.

They ate in a relatively comfortable silence and when the king said it was time for the servant to bring the dessert, Siviel suddenly rose from her chair, her eyes dancing, looking as though she was carefully listening at something. At first Arwen and Aragorn were worried, but then the elf-maiden smiled widely before running out of the great hall to the court where the white tree of Gondor stood proudly. The king and queen followed at some distance, puzzled by the suddenness of her reaction.

Siviel ran to the same spot where, unknown to her, Denethor met his end. Her blue eyes darted towards the horizon and a huge smile spread upon her face as she translated in Sindarin what the secret speakers usually sings in such moments and nature responded to it, accompanying her.

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_There are visions, there are memories _

_There are echoes of thundering hooves _

_There are fires, there is laughter _

_There's the sound of a thousand doves _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

As Siviel kept singing, Arwen's piercing eyes noticed the shape of a rider from afar and then she knew to whom this strange song was destined : Legolas was coming back to Minas Tirith, at last.

_In the velvet of the darkness _

_By the silhouette of silent trees _

_They are watching, they are waiting _

_They are witnessing life's mysteries _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_Cascading stars on the slumbering hills _

_They are dancing as far as the sea _

_Riding o'er the land you can feel its gentle hand _

_Leading on to its destiny _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

The elven rider passed the doors to the first level of the white city, but the elf-maiden did not ended her song there. She kept singing, her hands on her hearts, eyes closed.

_Take me with you on this journey _

_Where the boundaries of time are now tossed _

_In cathedrals of the forests _

_In the words of the tongues now lost _

_Find the answers, ask the questions _

_Find the roots of an ancient tree _

_Take me dancing, take me singing _

_I'll ride on till the moon meets the see _

Legolas had reached the seventh level but had yet to reach the place where Siviel stood, waiting impatiently.

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

_Ride on – Through the night – Ride on _

As the magic song ended, the elf prince came off his steed, running towards Siviel, embracing her tightly as she came into arms reach. He did not care about those around, he had to show her just how much he missed her. They held each other for dear life, as though they feared one of them would fade. At last, Legolas pulled back, looking into the elf-maiden's depths.

_-"This present will forever be cherished."_ He murmured

Siviel could understand him now, at last and he would finally understand her as well. It felt good to finally be able to communicate.

_-"Welcome back, my dear Legolas." _She said as she blushed

Legolas hugged her once more, now knowing why he felt so good to be close to her. Because his heart had found, after centuries of hope, its equal, its reason to beat. The elf prince finally understood he was in love.

**AN; The song is _Night across the Caucasus _by Loreena McKennitt. Her music came as a huge inspiration in my life and this song was my inspiration for this particular story, along with dreams I made because of it. **


	19. First conversation

Hello readers!

I hope you liked last chapter! Thanks the few reviewers. I guess "few" is better than nothing. I was very happy. :) Hope the singing part did not bother you. I know how people can hate songs in a fanfiction, but it felt so right to me...

Okay, here we go with next chapter, let's see if this one will caught your attention. ;)

Kaya

**Chapter 19**

**First conversation**

The king and queen felt something was going on between their friends, even though Siviel did not seem to be aware of the stars sparkling in her ageless eyes. Aragorn and his wife chose to give them some privacy, but the king immediately assigned Siviel a maid of honor, just in case… Not that he doubted the elf prince, no man or elves had as much honor as his long time friend. It was only a manner of keeping Siviel's good reputation intact.

Legolas and Siviel were led by a servant girl to the gardens. She stayed hidden, close to the gateway as the elves went to sit by the fountain. Siviel seemed amazed by it, it was the first time she saw one. For her, water could only come from river, falls or lakes, she found the fountain absolutely beautiful, even if she could not explain how it worked. It amazed her, but also made her feel as though she knew nothing. It was true in a way. Cities were completely new to her and all she had seen in Minas Tirith, was stranger to her.

Once they were sitting comfortably, Legolas took Siviel's hands in his and that finally caught her attention, bringing her back to where she was at the moment. Legolas smiled at her as he recalled how she called to him, making him ride harder towards Minas Tirith. She was really unique and now he craved to hear her voice speaking in his language again, if only to feel the same way he did when she _first_ spoke to him.

_-"So, queen Arwen decided to teach you a bit of elvish, or was it the king?" _He smiled

_-"The king is too…how do you say…busy? The queen was…patient…enough to teach me, yes."_ She answered shyly, blushing a bit

Legolas' heart fluttered as these words rolled unsure on her tongue, it was so good to finally talk _with_ her and not only _to_ her. Before he could help himself, he pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Siviel froze for only a brief moment, before returning the embrace with a deep, content sigh.

_-"I missed you."_ She whispered against his shoulder

These words were like warm honey, sweet and comforting. It meant to him that she had feelings for him. Maybe it was not love, or at least not the kind of love he felt, maybe it was just friendship. He could not tell for sure and she probably could not either. Legolas would cherish whatever she was willing to offer. The moment became a bit emotional and they silently decided to talk about something else, like what happened in Lothlórien.

Legolas told Siviel that a band of more than fifty orcs trespassed the borders of the Golden Woods and more came after a while. They were some hundreds at a moment and they fought with hatred and strength, without mercy. There were four elves who were killed during the battle, twice as much were badly wounded, some other had bruises and scratches. They had been lucky no to lose more of their kin, for these orcs were more determined than any orcs he had even encountered.

_-"Were they…really looking for me?"_ Siviel asked, closing her eyes, forcing tears out

The elf prince was reluctant to answer but in the meantime, the elf maiden had a right to know. He knew perfectly well these orcs had been looking for her, for as soon as they had entered the sacred city, the caught her sent which trailed to the tree house where she stayed. He could not lie to her, he had to tell her, though he would keep the details for himself, it was upsetting enough as it was already.

_-"I think they were." _Legolas answered honestly, as gently as he could

Siviel began to cry, she could not bear to know she caused death of people who welcomed her as one of their own. Legolas took her back into the safety of his arms, whispering soothing words into her ear, but she could not understand them, she still had much to learn it seemed. He rocked her gently for a while, until she was calm enough and he spoke some more but this time, it sounded like a question, though she could not make out what he said.

-_"What did you say?"_ She questioned, her face comfortably buried in the crook of his warm neck

_-"I asked, in Quenya; will you marry me?"_


	20. A shy proposal

Hello readers!

I know I always write short chapters, but you see, with the school and all, writing has become a luxury. lol. So I write when I can and since I want to always update my fic, I write short chapters. I hope they're good even though they're short.

In hope to please you all and have reviews.

Kaya

**Chapter 20 **

**A shy proposal **

Siviel pulled away from Legolas, her face showing absolutely no emotions and the elf prince felt all his hopes fading away all at once. He wanted to run away and cry for the first time in centuries. Siviel avoided his gaze, bowing her head and he was about to tell her he would leave her alone if she asked him, when she suddenly began to speak, her voice barely above a whisper.

-_"I…I don't know, Legolas…"_

-"It is alright, you did not have to…_"_ He said evenly, his aching terribly

Frowning, Siviel looked at him questioningly, confused by what he said. She did not have to _what_? Then she realized he did not understood what she really meant to say. She still had troubles phrasing her thoughts correctly in this complicated language. There was so much she had yet to learn… She thought quickly, trying to find a way to clarify herself with the little words she knew. Never before had she had a real conversation like this. Small talk at breakfast was way different.

-_"I wanted to say…I don't know what it means…marry you…" _She mumbled, her cheeks red with embarrassment

Legolas' features softened and he relaxed. Siviel was not rejecting him, she did not even knew what he was talking about. He was so relieved, he began laughing almost hysterically. Siviel wondered what she said that was so funny, until Legolas finally calmed down, caressing the side of her face with the back of his hand before she even saw his hand moving for touch her. She leaned into the soft caress, feeling comforted by the warmth of his hand like she never had before, but she did not know why.

-_"My words meant, will you have me as your husband?"_ He asked softly

The elf maiden seemed just as much confused, but she did not dare ask, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She tried to put every piece together on her own and after a while she thought she finally had an answer as to what he was asking but… was it really what he meant? Because it seemed a bit abrupt… To make sure, Siviel decided she better had to ask, before she embarrassed herself yet again.

-_"Is a husband… is what king Elessar is to queen Arwen?" _She asked shyly, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat

-_"Yes, that is exactly it." _He smiled kindly, cupping her face in his hand. _"It is also what Lord Celeborn is to Lady Galadriel and that makes her his wife."_

Fire rose to Siviel's cheeks, now everything was perfectly clear, well, almost. Legolas wanted to bind their destinies into one, that was how her master explained it to her when she was younger. It was a _very_ important commitment. But…why would he want that? She was no one and came from nowhere. An elf from nowhere, could she be lower than that. Legolas was a prince and from what she understood, it was a very high rank in society, even if she still had to learn what a society was exactly, but she knew the basic concept.

Tears welled into her blue depths. What spell had clouded his mind? These kinds of commitment, even among the _secret speakers_ was one that was not taken lightly. She and Legolas had known each other only for a few months… It was her turn to pull Legolas into her arms, she so needed to be comforted, and he was the only one who could provided comfort to her at the moment.

-_"What is it, my love?"_ He asked softly, caressing her hair tenderly

-_"Hold me…"_ She whimpered

Legolas did not have to be told twice and he held her tightly against his chest, rocking her gently, making her know she was safe in his embrace. They remained like this for hours it seemed. It was sunset when Siviel found herself very comfortable where she was. She felt safer than she had ever since she left Lothlórien. She was unable to resist the tiredness that suddenly appeared and she fell asleep into the elf prince's arms.


	21. Friend’s little council

Hello readers!

So, here we go with a brand new chapter. You're lucky I typed it last night cause I would not have had the time to do so today. I have tons of things before I go to school and well, I can't be late. ;)

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 21 **

**Friend's little council **

Legolas, closely followed by the servant girl he now understood was assigned as a maid of honor, brought Siviel back to her bedchambers. She was still sleeping soundly into his protective arms. He guessed his proposal and his return were a lot to take in all at once. Too many emotions in one day. Even overwhelmed, this kind of reaction was not really elvish, he had a lot to learn about her still. At least he knew she was happy to see him and that she had missed him maybe just as much as he had missed her. Though, he did not know what her reaction really meant now that he thought about it…

He put her in bed carefully, covering her with warm blankets, knowing she might be cold in her sleep. Another thing totally out of the elves ways… He bent to kiss her forehead, ignoring the warning cough from the maid of honor. This kiss was not dishonoring Siviel in any way, so Legolas kissed her head again just to upset the maid and also because he wanted it, needed it. He did not want to leave her without knowing how she was, but he had to put some order in his thoughts and he could not if she was close.

When he was sure the elf maiden was alright and comfortable, Legolas left her to go seek for his old friend's council, he needed a friendly ear and some advices. In many ways, Siviel was closer to the human race than she was of elves. He also needed to hear if he was doing the right thing in asking for her hand. For the first time in his long life, his thoughts were not clear.

When Legolas arrived in the white hall, it was to find Aragorn and Arwen kissing. He smiled, he envied them and sought for the same happiness they shared with someone who would love him just as much. The queen murmured something to the king and Legolas knew then his presence did not do unnoticed and the royalties both turned to his with smiles on their faces.

Arwen discretely left the two males, sensing the blond elf prince's distress and need to be with a friend of his own gender, even though they were not of the same race. Aragorn showed Legolas to his study where they sat by the hearth. A servant came in and served them some wine, though the elf was not really into drinking at the moment. When they finally were alone, Aragorn lit his pipe, obviously grateful for a moment away from his duties, but also concerned for his long time friend.

-_"So, how did it go, with Siviel?"_ The king asked, eager to learn what was going on with the two elves

-_"I asked her to marry me."_ Legolas answered, his dreamy smile suddenly fading, his gaze on the fire burning in the hearth

Aragorn's eyes widened, this was quite sudden, elves did not take marriages lightly. Legolas must have been very much in love to want to marry her and the king was about to congratulate his friend when he noticed how sad and unsure Legolas looked. Aragorn decided to ask away and the elf prince explained that had happened in the garden, the proposal, the explanation Siviel had needed, the tears, everything. Aragorn's brow furrowed as he drew smoke into his lungs, thinking deeply about what Legolas just said. He listened as Legolas continued to tell him he feared she would refuse him and the need he had to keep her with him. He had known Legolas to be one very lonely elf and it did not really surprised him to want to marry Siviel after this story.

-_"Please, my friend, what shall I do?"_ The elf pleaded. _"Why did she react this way? Did I do something wrong?" _

_-"My guess is, she thinks she is not worth."_ Aragorn said thoughtfully, watching the embers burning

_-"NOT WORTH?!"_ Legolas cried in disbelief, frowning, loosing control for the first time since he was but an elfling. _"She is worth the sky and the stars!" _

_-"I am not saying she is not worth, Legolas. All I am trying to tell you is to put yourself in her shoes. Think from her point of view."_ The king continued calmly, now gazing at his friend. _"She does not know from where she comes, who she is. She sees how different she is from any other elves, she is not stupid." _

Legolas realized just how thoughtless he had been. The poor creature must feel very confused and alone. He could not let her think this way, he had to do something. The elf prince excused himself and the king dismissed him with a nod knowing what his friend needed to do. Legolas left the study in a hurry, running all the way back to Siviel's chambers. He had to talk to her and tell her how he really felt.


	22. Love moves mountains

Hello readers!

I'm just taking this opportunity to ask for reviews if you read this story. That would make me so very happy. I need to be cheered up these days and the best way is to send me reviews. I need to know if this story is worth writing it...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 22 **

**Love moves mountains **

Legolas had to threaten the maid of honor, who was guarding the door to Siviel's chambers, before she finally let him enter. Before he could pass the door though, she made him promise to be out in five minutes. He gave her a quick nod, not having the intention to promise this servant anything of the sort. If he wanted to be with the elf-maiden for ten minutes or an hour, it was his and Siviel's choice, no one else's business.

Careful as not to wake her, Legolas sat down on Siviel's bed, still marveled by the fact that she was sleeping as a human being would. A frown was drawn upon her face and her eyes were moving frantically beneath her closed lids. The elf-prince sang her name softly, waking her up as gently as he possibly could. He eyes opened and widened slightly when she saw him there. His hand reached out to caress her face tenderly and she leaned into his touch, her eyes never leaving his.

-_"I love you, Siviel and I meant it earlier, I want you as my wife." _He whispered. _"If it is your wish, I shall ask for your hand to the one who raised you." _

A single tear fell from Siviel's eye and Legolas brushed it away with a soft smile touching his lips. She closed her eyes and sang softly and in his heart, the elf-prince knew she had spoken his name in her secret language and it melted his every muscle. She opened her eyes, saying nothing more.

Legolas leaned closer to her, and kissed her forehead, resisting the urge to kiss her lips. He told her she should rest a while longer, they would speak further about his proposal when she was restored. He left her and as soon as he was out of the room, the maid of honor was standing there, arms crossed over her chest.

_-"You stayed there for twenty minutes, my lord, it is no convenient."_ She growled

_-"I have honor, young one and Lady Siviel is too important to me to jeopardize her good reputation." _Legolas hissed dangerously, which was unlike him

He retreated to his bedchambers, hoping the maid understood his intentions were pure. Obviously, she did not know the ways of elves. The race of men could be so…weak and short tempered… Well, he did become angry at the girl, but he had reasons.

The elf-prince changed for bed once he arrived to his bedchambers, only wearing loose trousers so he would be comfortable. He laid down, his thoughts drawn to a certain elf-maiden who was resting in a room not far from his. The wind entered his chamber and he frowned, wondering if Siviel was cold. She was always cold at night, another trait she had that was a mystery. He missed having her in her arms at night, like when they were traveling.

His keen senses told him someone was approaching and at first, Legolas thought it was some servant passing by, until the door opened. He raised himself on one elbow when he saw someone entering, soon to be reveal in the pale moonlight coming from the window. Siviel stood there, in a white nightgown and a bed sheet draped around herself. Her eyes were swollen, she had cried and it broke Legolas' heart. He slowly sat up, his pulse quickening as she advanced.

_-"Can I…can I sleep here tonight, as we used to on our journey?"_ She asked shyly, blushing furiously

Legolas thought that she was way too innocent for her own good, but he could never refuse her. He made room beside him, pulling off the blankets so she could slip under them. He did not care what the maid of honor might think or even the king, even if he was his best friend. Siviel was the one important and at the moment, she needed him to comfort her. There was nothing wrong in that. It was as innocent as when they were traveling. Well, maybe it was not that innocent since now he knew he was in love with her, but his intentions remained the same.

The elf-maiden lied down with her back to him and he covered her with the blankets, folding a protective arm around her waist. She was so innocent… if she had known about what was proper and what was not, she would have remained in her bedchambers. Legolas could not care less at the moment. He loved her deeply and that was what mattered most.

Even though he did not needed to sleep, Legolas was glad to be a witness to Siviel's rest. Her presence was also comforting him, maybe just as much as it comforted her. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes, letting the dreams he had for them both invade him completely.


	23. Lost and found

Hello readers!

I have one of those days when you can't see the light at the end of the long, dark tunnel, when you think that it is hopeless... I'm tired and angry with nothing in particular and everything in general. So, I did my best with this chapter, I typed it mostly to vent some frustration, but the text was already written so there's nothing dark or "angry" in it, don't worry.

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 23 **

**Lost and found **

The young maid of honor entered the king's study quite breathless the next morning. He looked at her with a frown, servants never came to disturb him unless there was something very important. The look on her face was enough to have him concerned and he effectively hid that panicked feeling her _apparition_ ignite in him. Was Siviel alright? Did something happen to her? The maid looked absolutely livid and the way she kept worrying her hands on her skirts did nothing to reassure him.

_-"Speak up, girl, what is happening?" _Aragorn asked impatiently when he saw she would say nothing unless he asked for it

-_"Lady Siviel, she has…disappeared…"_ She said breathlessly. _"She…she is not in her bedroom…" _

Aragorn sprang on his feet, running out of the study as fast as his ranger legs possibly could. If the girl said she disappeared it could only mean she checked in every spots Siviel likes, including her bedroom and the gardens. He went to give the alert to the guars so they could begin the search, but then he decided upon going to see Legolas first, maybe the elf had an idea about where Siviel might be. He ran up to the where the elf prince's bedroom was. He could only hope nothing serious happened to the elf maiden…

Legolas heard someone coming towards his chambers and by the sound of it, it seemed urgent. Siviel was sleeping soundly against his chest, secured in his strong arms. There was a knock on the door, which as the footsteps had been, sounded quite urgent. Tenderly, he kissed the elf-maiden's brow and rose from the bed, covering her up, then quickly went to open, wondering what was going on.

Aragorn was on the other side, looking quite upset and for the first time, he looked his actual age. He was about to tell Legolas what happened, when he saw, over the elf's shoulder, that there was someone in the prince's bed. The king of Gondor had a feeling about who it was. His eyes were speaking volumes and Legolas knew he had better explain his friend what it was all about.

He motioned for Aragorn to take a step back and he got out of the bedroom, following his long time friend further into the corridor after closing the door behind him. The elf prince explained to the king that Siviel and himself used to sleep _close _to each other when they were traveling towards the White city. He did not exactly tell him they cuddled during those nights though, it already seemed improper without that.

_-"Last night, she felt the need to be with me and I let her."_ Legolas said, looking straight into Aragorn's eyes._ "I did not dishonor her."_

_-"I would never doubt your intentions, or your honor, my friend. But Siviel is innocent, in many ways." _The king sighed deeply, tired._ "She does not know about conveniences." _

_-"I cannot tell her she can't sleep in my room, we missed each other too much…" _

_-"Then marry her as soon as possible, so it does not look wrong anymore." _Aragorn rubbed his chin in thoughts. _"You can have her as your wife if you so wish, I give you my blessings." _

_-In this matter, it is not _your _blessing I will seek, it is to the _secret speaker _who raised her I will ask." _The prince finally declared before returning inside his bedchamber

Legolas found Siviel still asleep in his bed and he had confirmation that he wanted her as his wife, because he always wanted to be the first person she sees when she woke up, he wanted to be the one who looked upon her blessed face as she slept. Elves were usually courting for many, many years before they considered about marriage. But this elf-maiden was making everything so different. He had this need to protect her, to love her. She was a lost creature in a huge, dangerous and hostile world. She was of no race in particular. Yes, she was an elf, but of which clan? Was she half elven, or pure blood?

­-_"Legolas…?" _Came Siviel's sleepy voice

-_"Good morning, my love."_ He murmured, sitting beside her._ "Did you sleep well?" _

_-"Better than I have since I arrived to this city."_ She answered somehow sadly

The elf prince could not help but pull her into his arms and she did not hesitate to return his embrace. She snuggled closer to his, adoring the sensation of his invading warmth. Siviel never wanted this moment to end. She felt safe and comforted only by his presence and it was enhanced each time he would hold her. She had only felt remotely like this when she was with her master, though it was a bit different, but she could not tell why. She still had much to learn…


	24. Surprised voyage

Hello readers!

I'm warning you, this chapter is short, but I guess it doesn't change anything since even when I write longer ones I don't get more reviews...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 24 **

**Surprised voyage **

Siviel returned to her bedchambers alone that morning after she slept in Legolas' room, her maid of honor glaring at her as soon as she stepped in. It seemed she had been waiting for her to return. Of course, the elf-maiden did not understand why the servant was making such a fuss towards her nightly absence. Legolas and her were friends, why could they not be together? Friendship should bring smiles and not be frowned upon. To the she-elf, it just made no sense.

With a frown, Siviel passed by the angry girl, heading directly to her wardrobe and chest. She changed quickly and began packing some of her clothes. Legolas said they _needed _to go somewhere very important as soon as possible. She did not know where or why, but at least she felt that they were not pressured by any dangers this time. It was a _very_ nice change!

_-"What are you doing, my lady?"_ The maid of honor asked suspiciously, thinking she would elope with her _lover_

The bedroom door suddenly opened, letting Legolas inside and the servant girl cowered slightly when he tossed her a sharp look, along with an empty saddlebag. She retreated in the farthest corner of the chamber, trying to make herself scarce without actually leaving. The elf prince went to Siviel, his features softening instantly, then turned to the maid of honor.

_-"I am taking Lady Siviel for a short voyage."_ Legolas informed them, continuing before there was any protest. _"I asked the king, since he is the one protecting the lady here, he agreed, as long as we have an escort of ten soldiers with us." _

_-"Where are _we_ going?"_ The servant girl asked, crossing her arms over her chest

_-"_You _are not going anywhere."_ Legolas growled. _"Me, Lady Siviel and the escorts are going to my new home in Ithilien. Do you know where it will lead us, my love?" _

Siviel shook her head no, wondering why Legolas was being so mysterious, all of a sudden. He gathered her into his strong arms, brushing his soft lips to her forehead, completely ignoring the babbling from the servant girl. He hugged the elf-maiden tenderly, never wanting to let go, wondering how he ever managed to survive through so many centuries without her by his side. One thing for sure, if she was to disappear from his life, it would not take him long before he fades into nothingness.

_-"There is a remote lake in the Ithilien wood, this is where I first saw you." _Legolas murmured so Siviel was the only one to hear

It took a moment before Siviel registered what Legolas was saying, both the translation in her mind and in her heart took her time. _Where he first saw me…_ Her eyes widened as she finally understood his words. Her heart was beating faster and faster, she was anxious to know if it was right.

-_"My…my lake?" _She gasped and Legolas nodded slowly with a warm smile. _"Oh…" _

Siviel began crying, too happy to help herself. She would get to see her master, her friend, Nen, the water creature who raised her. She had missed him so much. She absolutely could not wait.


	25. Journey home

Hello readers!

I consider this chapter as an important one, well...to me at least. this one's a bit longer than the previous one.

Oh, by the way, I wish to thank my _four _reviewers, you know who you are, no need to name you, you will all recognize yourselves. lol. I am hanging on those reviews not to loose any kind of hope for this fic.

I hope you enjoy this chapter,

Kaya

**Chapter 25**

**Journey home**

Legolas observed the elf-maiden throughout their short journey towards the Ithilien woods. Siviel was all smiles, she was never more beautiful than she was that day and he was content with the knowledge he was the one who made her beauty bloom such. She was happy, that was what added to her glow. She was returning home to her master.

They crossed the river in no time and soon the small company was nearing the border to Ithilien. Legolas noticed Siviel's horse changed of rhythm and sped up slightly. She hummed softly and her voice rose until she was singing loud enough to wake every creature in the forest. She was announcing her return it seemed. She rode faster and Legolas gave orders to the soldiers escorting them to stay behind until further notice.

They rode through the thick forest, stags galloping by their sides as Siviel sang even louder if possible and it was all the more wonderful. Many more animals joined their improvised party. Legolas felt that they left their escort to be protected by another kind. He never felt closer to the forest and its creatures than he had at that moment…and he was a wood elf, so it explains how this moment was. He finally understood the true meaning of the word magic.

Siviel suddenly took a turn and soon they were reaching the clearing where Legolas first saw the elf-maiden, though back then he had come from a different path. The lake was crystal clear, exactly as it was in the elf-prince's memory. The midday sun made its water shine like gold and it was the most wonderful sight, that and the smile on Siviel's face.

The white creature that was Siviel's master emerged from the lake and the elf-maiden immediately jumped from her still running horse, landing almost as delicately as a feather on the green moist grass. Without waiting, she went to her dear master, throwing her arms around his long, white whale-like skinned neck. Its blank head leaned down, burying itself into her neck, her hair clinging to his wet skin.

-"Daughter, you are finally here." Nen said in the secret language

-"Father, I have come and it is my wish to present someone who as become very dear to me to you."

Siviel turned towards Legolas, who had remained further behind with the horses, to give her and her master some privacy. She held her hand out to him and he approached slowly, unsure if her friend would receive him well. Even though Nen did not have eyes or any other facial feature for that matter, the elf-prince still felt as though the creature was scrutinizing him, judging him to his very soul.

_-"You are known to my kin, son of Thranduil."_ Nen said in perfect Sindarin. _"And you are welcome in my home."_

Legolas' eyes widened in surprise. He would have never thought Siviel's master knew the language of elves and even less about who he was. Even the elf-maiden by his side seemed shocked. Nen turned to her and sang something in their beautiful language. As soon as he was done, Siviel gave Legolas' hand a squeeze and retired back into the trees. The water creature turned its white blank head back towards the elf-prince.

-_"Now we may talk." _Nen declared with what _sounded_ oddly like a smile


	26. In laws…

Hello readers!

I'm super happy with the 4 reviews I got for last chapter. It's a record! lol I don't have lots of time today, I have to study for tonight's french exam. Hope I will do well. Wish me luck. ;)

Here's your chapter for today!

Kaya

**Chapter 26 **

**In laws… **

Legolas learned more about Siviel with Nen than her had with her or Celeborn. The water creature told him that she was found near this very lake as a baby. She had been only a few days old and Nen had taken care of her ever since. The elf prince then found out about her age. She was one hundred and fifteen years old, still a young elf. At least, it meant she was not of the race of men. She was one of the elder, but there were still clouds over her true identity.

_-"What about her parents…do you know who they are?"_ Legolas asked after a moment

_-"My sight showed me who her mother was, because she came in my forest once, when she brought her daughter to my lake."_ Nen declared after thinking a moment and Legolas could have sworn he saw a frown on his blank face. _"But her father remains hidden in shadows, I never knew who he was…" _

_-"Who is her mother?" _

_-"An elf, one who was fairer than Tinuviel herself. That is all I can tell." _

Legolas nodded. Somehow, he felt that the water creature knew more than he would tell, but he would not ask. The question he would speak next was more important than everything else at the moment and the answer could mean his eternal happiness, or his death. The elf-prince got on his knees, laid his weapon before Siviel's master and bowed his head, as was custom for the wood elves.

_-"Since you are what is closest to Siviel as a father, it is to you I am going to ask."_ Legolas said formally. _"I am begging for your consent to marry Lady Siviel." _

_-"What exactly are your intentions towards the one I shall always consider as my daughter?" _Nen asked, his voice deeper than before

_-"My intentions are pure and sincere."_ The elf-prince declared solemnly. _"I shall lover her until our days are all spent on this earth. I will protect her with all that I am, forever. I intend to make her happy in every way possible and it is my wish to have children with her, who will be taught in the old ways." _

_-"That seems honorable enough to me."_ Nen's voice softened. _"Does she know about your intentions?" _

_-"She knows I love her and that I want her as my wife." _

_-"Then, we should tell her about all being married implies. I am sure that my little one thinks it only means you will be together, nothing more." _

Legolas never thought about this. He remembered telling Siviel that being husband and wife was like what lord Celeborn was to lady Galadriel and what king Elessar was to queen Arwen. They never talked about what marriage was implying, only that their destinies would entwine into one, that was not really an answer to any question now that he thought about it.

At that moment, Siviel reappeared from behind the trees with dead wood in her arms. She settled her bundle of twigs where she once used to make fire and lit one in no time, thanking the souls of these trees for keeping her warm, as she always did in the past, before she met Legolas. From the corner of her right eye, she saw the elf-prince approach and she turned to him, offering a warm smile.

_-"Your master wishes to have a talk with you."_ He said softly, kneeling beside her, helping her with the fire even if it was apparent she did not need his assistance

_-"Was he friendly with you?" _She asked with a smirk

_-"Yes, he was."_ He smiled. _"He is very nice. Now, he is waiting for you." _

With a nod, Siviel rose on her feet, lightly touching Legolas' shoulder on her way. As she neared the lake with Nen, her friend since she was but a baby, she could feel how tense he was. She sat in the grass before him, anxiously waiting for his words and wondering what he would say.


	27. Father, daughter talk

Hello readers!

You know, I felt like ending this story here, but I did not feel like punishing myself by not writing something I like to write... ...not sure I'm making any sense. Whatever. 

Enjoy!

Kaya

**Chapter 27 **

**Father, daughter talk **

Nen leaned down until his white, blank head was resting on Siviel's shoulder. Her gentle hand reached up and tenderly caressed his long neck. They had missed each other, very much so and it was obvious. Never before had they been separated for any length of time. Nen loved her, like a daughter and as such he wanted her to be happy, so he would let her go with this elf prince. He also needed her to be safe… 

-"Do you love Legolas?" Nen asked after a moment, in the secret language 

-"I do not think I truly know what it means, master." She answered honestly. "What I do know is that I feel empty when he is not by my side and I feel like crying myself to oblivion when he is far." 

-"Then it is most definitely love you feel." The water creature sounded somehow relieved. "Do you know what is asked to an elf-maiden when she takes a husband?" 

Siviel blushed deeply and told her master that she heard that married couples had to share _intimacy_. The only thing she knew about it though was that it involved for the husband and his wife to be naked in before each other. The thought made her hot and she absolutely could not explain why. There was something going on in the pit of her stomach and she did not know if she found it unpleasant or not. 

-"That is correct." Nen continued after a moment. "But it also means that their bodies will _join_ and they will become one with this act of love." 

With wide eyes, Siviel stared at her master, not understanding how bodies could _join_. She had seen animals mating, was it the same with elves? Nen then explained her how it worked between elves and humans, but did not tell her it was a little more special for the race of the elders, he would let her husband that pleasure. 

Nen's words put some very graphic images into the elf-maiden's mind and she suddenly felt not so innocent anymore. He also told her about desire and how she would recognize the signs, both in Legolas and her own body. She did not know her master possessed such…_knowledge_. Why did he never tell her this before? No wonder why her maid of honor was so reluctant to leave her alone with Legolas. Now it all made sense. The girl was scared for what was called her _virginity_ and was protecting Siviel from loosing it… 

-"Also, the act of making love to your husband also have other _surprising _but happy _side effects_…" The water creature exclaimed, pulling Siviel from her thoughts 

-"Children, is that right?" She asked, a smile suddenly drawing upon her perfect feature as she came to realization 

-"Yes, daughter." Nen laughed at seeing her sweet expression. "You might get with child but I will ask you for two things when that happens." 

-"You know you can ask me anything, master." She bowed her head, waiting 

-"Firstly, teach your children about the Secret Language and the old ways. It is also your betrothed's wish." Nen sighed contently. "Secondly, visit with your family often, for I shall miss you terribly once you are gone for good…" 

Siviel's view misted with hundreds of tars at once and she folded her arms tightly around the water creature's neck. She sang loud and clear so every trees and animals would hear her promise to her master. She would return and with her there would be her husband and children. 


	28. Warming thoughts

Hello readers!

I'm returning to school today after a four days break. Sucks. lol. Okay well, Here's your chapter for today and I hope you will enjoy it. Things are getting..._warm_...for Legolas and Siviel. lol. No, you twisted mind readers, there's no sex. lol

Kaya

**Chapter 28**

**Warming thoughts**

It was in silence that Legolas led Siviel away from Nen's lake to make camp with the rest of their escort. The water creature asked for them to go now, so he would not have to ask her to stay. The more she was with him, the more Nen felt the need to keep her with him. The elves understood and they said their goodbyes, but they were not heavy heated when they finally left. Siviel remembered her promise, she would return soon, with her husband at her arm and the nature would remind her anyway.

The soldiers already made camp on the forest borders and Siviel and Legolas had their own tents, while the escort was sharing one, only this one was bigger than the two others. Their mission was not only to protect their lives but also their honor. The men knew these two were in love and figured they would marry soon. In the meantime, they were to sleep separately, but their tents were close to each others, so they could speak from their side of the barrier, the tents were thin enough.

When the elves arrived at the camp, Legolas had one of the soldier send a message for the king of Gondor in which he was informing him of everything that occurred with Siviel's master. He was also asking him if it was possible to prepare a feast for their upcoming wedding. The elf-prince could hardly wait and he wanted the wedding to take place in Ithilien, to be faithful to the elven traditions, but he needed his friend's help to have everything ready without Siviel knowing. He absolutely _needed_ to surprise her.

A few soldiers were assigned for the hunting and cooking chores, while the others were guarding the camp. Siviel and Legolas were given their privacy and they had their own fire, not far from the main group but far enough to have some privacy. They were served with the best camp food the rangers could put together: a deer stew, fresh crusts of bread and dried fruits. Legolas decided that now was a good time to talk to his wife-to-be about their meeting with Nen, since they had yet to say anything since they left the water creature.

-_"You seem more at peace, now that you have seen your master." _Legolas smiled as he watched Siviel eating on the other side of the fire. _"But you also seem shyer around me. Can we talk about it?"_

The elf-maiden painfully swallowed what was in her mouth, her cheeks becoming even redder than they already were as she thought of the reason _why_ she was _shyer_, like he said. What her master told her kept running around in her mind like wild fire. Images of Legolas and herself were imposing themselves before her eyes. _Nen, you knew what you were doing when you told me all these things, didn't you? _She thought.

Legolas knew what she was thinking when she began to blush and her breathing quickened. He and Nen had talked about what she knew and what she didn't and also what she _had _to know about married life. Obviously, the water creature told her about the wedding night…

Placing his bowl down on the big log on which he has been sitting, Legolas scooted closer to Siviel. Heat was literally radiating from her and it was arousing him as nothing in this world ever had before. He absolutely could not wait until she finally was his wife, but he could not dishonor her, though he would do something, if only to relieve some pressure.

-_"I know." _He began softly, huskily. _"I know what your master told you. It is also in my mind…"_

_-"R-really?" _She asked, blushing even more than before, if possible

Grinning, Legolas leaned towards the she-elf, touching his lips to hers in a tender kiss. Siviel's eyes closed on their own accord. She felt warmer than before and it was both exciting and frightening. The elf-prince slowly pulled back and she opened her eyes, immediately meeting with his. She gasp, it was as though his eyes were made of blue fire…

_-"Really." _He answered simple. _"Goodnight, Lady Siviel."_

* * *


	29. Preparing something

Hello readers!

I'm not sure about what to write today, I mean as the "before chapter" thing. lol. I hope you like the closeness between Siviel and Legolas, I know I know /silly grin/.

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 29**

**Preparing something**

Everything was ready for Legolas and Siviel's return at Minas Tirith. After he received the elf-prince's message Aragorn actually had a team of servants, supervised by Arwen herself, preparing all Legolas needed for his wedding to the beautiful _secret speaker_.

The gardens of the white city's court were decorated for the occasion in the most elven way one could find in a city of men. The chambers were readied for the newlyweds in the same fashion and also designed for a long stay. They would have privacy until they had somewhere to live, until they were settled in Ithilien where Legolas was planning to live ever since the war ended.

The next evening, the escort was seen nearing Pelennor fields. The king was informed by one of the citadel guards and the steward, Faramir, son of Denethor and brother to lord Boromir, was told to greet them personally. Aragorn was nervous and also eager to see his long time friend get married. The elf-Prince has been alone for a _very_ long time, even for an elf…

Legolas and Siviel were leaded by the steward to the seventh level of the white city. The picture offered was very similar to the first time they came to Minas Tirith together. The king and queen were waiting for them, all smiles. This time though, there was no confusion about what they knew or not about the elf-maiden or if she was friend or foe. She was their friend and soon to be the lady of the Ithilien woods, even if she might still be already because of her link to Nen, the water creature.

_-"Welcome home, my friends."_ Aragorn declared with his husky voice, opening his arms wide in a welcoming gesture

Soon, Legolas, closely followed by the maid of honor was escorting Siviel to her chamber. When they opened the door though, it was not an empty room which waited for them, but one with three servant girls waiting. The elf-maiden looked at Legolas with questioning eyes and he smiled at her, calming her the best he could.

-_"They are here to help get ready for tonight." _He said softly, touching her face lightly, tracing her features with his fingertips. _"Tonight, we are getting married."_

_-"Tonight?"_ Siviel gasped in surprise

-_"Yes, my love, tonight. It is the full moon and it is tradition to marry under its blessing rays. Otherwise, we would have to wait until next month…"_

_-"A-alright."_ She smiled shyly, nervously

With a nod, the elf-prince left the bedroom, giving their cue to the servants. Siviel did not really want to wait another month to be Legolas' wife, but she did not felt ready either… She was…_scared_… This was going a bit too fast for her, but she was excited at the same time. How could she feel so many emotions at the same time and so contradictory? She could only guess it was the same for Legolas…

* * *

**AN: I have no idea what are the elven traditions in matters of wedding, so I made something up, something that I felt right and so very romantic. Basically, I made something to my liking, lol, in hope you will like it too. **

* * *


	30. The last artifact

Hello readers!

I'm updating early today because I have some visitors for lunch so...I'll be a bit busy by the time I usually sends my updates.

Hope you will enjoy this chapter. :)

Kaya

**Chapter 30**

**The last artifact**

Arwen came to help the servant preparing Siviel for the wedding, bringing with her a little something that would add some glow to the elf-maiden's already shining beauty. When the queen entered her friend's chambers, she was Siviel sitting on the bed while the others were dressing her hair with tiny white, slightly bluish flowers. They did not seem to notice just how…_distant _Siviel looked at that moment.

_-"Leave us" _Arwen ordered to the servants in the common tongue and the she-elf gasped, only noticing her presence at that moment. _"I will help lady Siviel with the rest, thank you all."_

Queen Arwen sat beside her friend as the door close behind the leaving servants. She felt how tensed she really was and Siviel's nervousness was confirmed when she touched her hands. The elf-maiden was shaking almost uncontrollably and the queen took her in her arms without hesitation, holding her reassuringly as an older sister would. Siviel did not cry, she was not sad nor desperate, only very nervous.

After a while, Siviel pulled back, smiling at her friend then let out a shaky sigh. She was about to do the most important thing of her life and this thought was what was more disturbing. In a matter of minutes, she would be Legolas' wife. She did not want to think about what would occur _afterward_, she was anxious enough…

Standing up, Arwen helped Siviel on her feet and admired the servants' work. She wished there were still a few elven seamstresses in Middle Earth and though the Gondorian workers were good, they were nothing compared to the Eldars. Nevertheless, Siviel was gorgeous and Legolas would drool at her feet very soon…

Arwen took the box she had brought with her but had left aside when she saw how upset Siviel seemed. The elf-maiden had been so distracted by her own thoughts she hadn't noticed the box until now. The queen opened it revealing an intricate silver circlet with silvery strands of beadings falling from the sides. Siviel's eyes widened when she saw that piece of jewelry. Never before had she seen anything such as this. It was sparkling, as though it had captured the very light of the stars.

_-"This crown was made of mithril, back in Imladris."_ Arwen explained, picking the silvery circlet from the box, nostalgically admiring it. _"I wore it when I arrived in this city and on my wedding day."_

_-"You do not mean for me to wear it, do you?"_ Siviel asked with a frown, not believing the queen would give her something so precious to wear for her own wedding

_-"Of course I do!"_ Arwen smiled, then became very serious. _"You are an elf. You were lost to your people and tonight, you are back. This crown is one of the last elven artifacts I possess and I feel it is important you wear something from our kin."_

Arwen approached, placing the mithril crown onto her friend's head and took her in her arms once more, whispering some elven blessings in Quenya. With eyes filled with tears, Siviel accepted this simple yet meaningful gesture from the queen. Now, the elf-maiden was ready to face her fate. It was time to get married.

* * *


	31. Under the moonlight

Hello readers!

Wow I got five reviews for last chapter! Do you have any idea how happy I am? :D Okay, this new chapter is part 1 of the wedding (I almost wrote weeding, that would've been funny, don't you think?). In hope you will like it and send me just as much reviews as the previous chapter!

Kaya

**Chapter 31**

**Under the moonlight**

Legolas was sitting by the fountain in the gardens of Minas Tirith, waiting for his betrothed to arrive. He was nervous, but at peace at the same time. One thing for sure, he never felt anything that came any close to this in his long life. He looked over the white stone wall with a sigh, the moon was rising, Siviel would be there soon. The elf prince was so impatient, so unlike what any other elf would feel in such circumstances…

-_"Nervous, my friend?" _Aragorn asked from the entryway

_-"Yes, but happier than I have ever been."_ Legolas smiled. _"Let us hope my lady-to-be is happy as well and does not regret our decision…"_

_-"I am sure she feels exactly like you do, happy but nervous, but certainly not regretful."_ The king laughed and his friend nodded

A few people gathered in the gardens, including the steward and a few guards from the escort which went with the two elves to meet with Nen. All the people who has been relatively closed to the fiancés, were invited, everyone besides Siviel's maid of honor. Legolas did not want to see her at his wedding. Anyway, his soon-to-be wife would never need this servant girl ever again, her honor was now his to protect.

It the old days, it would have been a wizard's duty to perform the wedding or to an elf king. Alas, as much as they would have wished to, Gandalf could not make it in time and since it was said he was the last wizard of Middle Earth… neither Elrond could come nor Celeborn, who sent his best wishes to the young elves. Everyone was very busy and Legolas thought it was because they were planning to leave these shores very soon… Tonight, it would be the king of Gondor's task to marry the two elves.

Siviel's arrival was announced by one of the man guarding the entrance to the gardens and everyone but the groom, king and steward, knelt on the grass. Queen Arwen was the first to enter, she stepped aside and Siviel appeared from behind her. The crowd held its collective breath. The elf-maiden was the most beautiful thing everyone had ever seen. Legolas thought he was dreaming. She was glowing like the moon itself in the purest night sky. He was proud such a perfect creature would soon be his, forever.

Finally looking up, Siviel saw her future husband, standing tall and proud by the fountain, the king by his side. That feeling returned in the pit of her stomach. It told her that this was the right thing to do, that she wanted to be with this elf, no matter what, to be held in his arms until days on this earth were completely spent. This feeling was strong, so much that it forced the widest smile on her face.

Legolas watched as she slowly walked towards him. He knew that if she had had any doubt, her steps would be uncertain and there would be apprehension in her eyes, and there was none. She was more gracious than any she-elf he ever encountered. Even more so than Arwen Undòmiel, but maybe it was just his love for Siviel that blinded him from any other beauty. One thing was for sure, he would never have eyes for any other beauty ever again.

When Siviel finally was beside her elf prince, he took her hands in his, caressing their backs with his thumbs, smiling down at her. The moon was over their heads, it was time for these two elves to bind their destinies into one.

* * *


	32. Wedding Night

Hello readers!

Well, this is it, the big scene! ;) I do hope you will like what I did with...well, my imagination. lol. I wrote I felt felt right for two elves. I know absolutely nothing about elven traditions and if they were detailed by Tolkien at all. So, I created something from scratch. ;) I'll be happy to hear (or rather read) what you thought about this chapter. :) Oh, by the way, there's nothing too graphic in this chapter, it just did not feel right. ;)

Okay, I'm done babbling!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 32**

**Wedding night**

Bathed in the moonlight, looking into each other's eyes, holding hands, Legolas and Siviel were listening to the water falling into the fountain and Aragorn's blessings. Once the king was done, Arwen sang an elven song, honoring the old tradition of her kin the best she could with her lovely voice. Siviel had tears in her eyes, for this song though in Quenya, was also a blessing in the _Secret Language_. The queen's voice faded into silence but soon after, the nature made them know they also have its blessing. Legolas waited until it was completely silent to finally share his vows in Sindarin.

_-"Siviel, my dearest, the moon and friends as our witnesses, it is my wish to bind my destiny to yours. Together we will unite our forces and contribute to the unification of Middle Earth, we will make this world a better place with our love."_

The elf-maiden smiled and tried to remember everything he said, for she was never told she had to pronounce vows. She then repeated the elf-prince's word in the _Secret Language. _The moon seemed to shine even brighter over their heads, creating a mystic halo of light around them. Both elves now felt completely serene. There was no more anxiety, no more nervousness, only peace.

The ceremony was almost over. Siviel and Legolas both knelt before the king and queen of Gondor as the guests rose up. This gesture meant that the couple which was being married did not know everything, that they would need to be guided at some point and that they accepted the help of others with honor. They bowed their heads, actually, Legolas bowed it first and Siviel followed his lead. She had no idea about what to do, she was only imitating him and listening to her instincts.

King Elessar stood before Siviel and took her head between his hands as queen Arwen was doing the same with Legolas. They both murmured wishes of happiness, prosperity and peace to the two kneeling elves. They then exchanged their places and Arwen took Siviel's head between her hands, doing just as Aragorn did as he was doing the same with Legolas. Once this was done, they royalty stepped back.

-_"Rise up, my friend." _Aragorn declared. _"Rise and face the sky as one."_

Legolas helped his now wife on her feet and they both looked up at the night sky. The moon was slowly disappearing, it was time to retire to their apartments. They were escorted by the king and his queen towards a secluded wing of the citadel. The newlyweds would have their privacy there and they would feel more at home. The doors were opened by a guard who had been standing by the door and the new married couple entered. The doors were closed behind them and Legolas turned towards Siviel, his eyes shinning as though they had captured the last moon rays.

_-"My wife." _Legolas smiled, leaning towards her. _"I am so happy, my love…"_

His lips landed on hers in the tenderest kiss. Siviel's heart fluttered as he embraced her tightly. Legolas slowly pulled her by the hands towards the bed. The night was only beginning. They both sat on the edge, side by side, they never broke the kiss though. Siviel liked this and she wondered how she managed to find her breath. Legolas touched her face lightly with his fingertips of one hand, the other threading itself into her hair.

Deciding upon changing position, Legolas knelt before Siviel, then pulled back to look into her eyes. They were bluer and brighter, her lips were full, engorged from their kissing and her cheeks were flushed. Siviel was, in one word, sublime and she was his, for eternity and beyond.

_-"I love you, Siviel, more than anything in this world."_ He murmured

_-"I love you too, Legolas, and I will do my best to be a good wife." _She whispered, blushing as she thought about some of the duties Nen explained to her

_-"I know."_ He smiled, kissing her again._ "I know."_

Legolas kissed her once more and this time, he made her lean back onto the bed until she was completely lying down onto the soft feather mattress. Slowly, he began undressing her, careful as not to frighten her, fully knowing she was probably very nervous, after what her master told her. He wanted to unwrap her as one would a present or a precious treasure. He could feel her nervousness clearly now, but as he caressed her, this feeling slowly melted into excitement.

Siviel was lost with what Legolas was doing to her and before she knew it, they were naked, skin to skin, warmth to warmth. He kept kissing and caressing her in ways she never thought possible and Siviel's hands began to wander on their own accord. Legolas leaned up, looking into her eyes, a soft smile coming to hid lips.

_-"I love you, my wife."_ He said softly, tenderly as their body finally joined, melting into one, perfect being

* * *


	33. First day as husband and wife

Hello readers!

I hope you will like the "waking up" scene. ;) I wish I could wake up to my husband's arms...for that I would have to have a husband... ... ...Who wants to marry me? lol Just kidding (well, I do want to have a husband someday...) lol

Okay, I'm done saying stupid things. ;) Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 33**

**First day as husband and wife**

Legolas woke up first the morning after his and Siviel's wedding, or rather the afternoon after an eventful night. Siviel was sleeping soundly, facing him, a peaceful smile gracing her perfect lips. He too was at peace. After hundreds and hundreds of years, he finally had found his other half, he finally felt complete.

The elf-prince had felt shallow most of his life, trying to feel alive in other ways, like being a to his father's kingdom and a soldier serving in the great wars of Middle-Earth. He had been a member of the Fellowship of the Ring, protecting the ring bearer, saving his friends' lives on many occasions. Yet, he only felt whole within his beloved wife's embrace.

There was many things Legolas did not understand about Siviel, but it did not matter, she was his wife, this was all he needed to know. Maybe, someday, when they travel to the undying lands, they would meet her mother… Nen said she was an elf, if she was not killed, she probably was either waiting for her loved ones on the White Shores, or hiding somewhere in Middle Earth, beyond any _Secret Speaker_' sight. _The mountains maybe…_ Legolas thought. As for Siviel's father, he was even more of a mystery than her mother. Who was he? _What_ was he?

Siviel stirred and her eyes fluttered opened, immediately meeting her husband's intense gaze. Legolas smiled at her, pushing a silky strand of hair from her sleepy face, keeping his hand onto her cheek as he pulled her towards him for his first kiss of the day. As he was kissing her, he drew her even closer, needing to feel her body against his as much as possible, if only to make sure she was real.

They made love until nightfall. Siviel's head was now resting on Legolas' chest as he played with her hair with his fingertips massaging her scalp. She knew what Nen meant now by;_ The juices of the joining._ Her master had given her details about the act of loving, but nothing could compare to the real thing. Legolas was a tender lover and he was very gentle as though he feared she might break.

_-"We should probably get out of bed."_ The elf-prince murmured, a smile in his voice

-_"Yes…maybe." _Siviel sighed, as she wrinkled her nose. _"I think I am a bit hungry…"_

Legolas sat up, but leaned down to kiss his wife once more. He then reached for his trousers and shirt then dressed, telling Siviel he would find something good to eat and come back right away. He then ran out of the room. Siviel rose from the bed slowly and went to freshen up a bit in the other room attached to the bedchamber. She cleansed, realizing only then that she was still naked, blushing deeply. When she was living with Nen, she would walk around the forest in the thinnest shift, which had been given to her by her master, and she would not mind. Now though, the she-elf was used to wearing dressed and walking around naked did not seem appropriate anymore.

Siviel was about to get dressed when Legolas came back with a tray full of delicious food. He almost dropped it when he saw her standing there, completely naked. He placed what he was carrying on a table, never taking his piecing blue eyes from his wife as he finally advanced on her. His depths were filled with love and lust. Yes, he lusted for her, now that he knew what precious treasure she was. She blushed from head to toe and it showed, arousing Legolas all the more.

-_"You are…"_ He interrupted himself, trying to find the right words._ "My wife, simply my wife, and a beauty beyond those of the Valars."_

They smiled to each other before they began kissing feverishly, quickly forgetting about the food…

* * *


	34. Wind’s fearful whisper

Hello readers!

Siviel and Legolas are now married! What will happen next? To find out, you only have to read. lol (I did not know what to say today, does it show?)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 34**

**Wind's fearful whisper**

It was days after their wedding when Legolas and Siviel decided it was time to come out of their hiding place. Aragorn and Arwen greeted them when they entered the great hall for breakfast. Servants were immediately ordered to bring more food as the newlyweds took their rightful places at the royal table. The king was about to ask them how was their _long_ rest, but the queen kept him from embarrassing their friends.

They ate in an awkward silence, but surprisingly it was not too uncomfortable. Arwen was about to break the ice by inviting Siviel to come with her later to visit a Gondorian seamstress, but was cut off short when the younger she-elf gasped loudly. Siviel's eyes widened suddenly with what the others could only describe as fear. She sprang on her feet, knocking her chair off. She recoiled as her hands reached for her heart as though she feared it might stop beating.

The king, his wife and the elf-prince stood as well, staring at the young _secret speaker_ in shock. Her husband took a step towards her, but stopped when he saw tears of the darkest fear appeared in her eyes. They darted around the large room, as though she was frantically trying to find something. The threes others were dumfounded. What was happening to her?

Quickly gathering her skirts, Siviel sprinted for the double doors of the great hall, which leaded directly to the courts where the white tree was standing. The heavy were already opened, since it was quite a warm day for this time of the year. Siviel headed towards the other end of the court, where she had sung for Legolas' return so many weeks ago. This time, the sounds she produced were not a beautiful, friendly song. It sounded urgent and it broke one's very heart into thousand of shard, tearing the soul into pieces.

Legolas, Aragorn and Arwen along with a few guards followed Siviel outside and her song made them all cry as they ran. When she finally the end of the seventh level, she jumped over the ledge without an ounce of hesitation. Legolas screamed his lungs out, fearing he had just seen his love kill herself, until all saw an eagle fly away from the white city, Siviel perched on its back.

The elf-prince fell onto his knees as he watched hi wife fly away, helpless and relieved at the same time. He cried as he never did in his long life, it was just not in the ways of elves to show such emotions in such a way. He had been so scared…but now not knowing what was going on with Siviel was just frightening him even more.

_-"Why did she go?" _Aragorn asked, breathless. _"Where did she go?"_

Shaking, Arwen went alone where Siviel had jumped, watching heavy hearted as her friend, onto the eagle's back, flew away. She closed her eyes, listening intently to what only experienced _Secret Speaker_ could hear. It took the queen a while and much effort but she finally caught what had upset Siviel in such a way from the whisperings in the wind. She let out a loud gasp, her deep blue eyes filling with tears. Running back towards her husband and friend, Arwen knelt before the elf-prince, taking him by the shoulders.

_-"Legolas, take you horse and ride hard. Follow the lead of her song." _The queen said, repressing from crying, doing her best to remain calm and strong for Legolas' sake. _"Siviel will need you before long."_

* * *


	35. What they found…

Hello readers!

So, I did have some of you worry about what's happening with Siviel, huh? :D How evil I am to make you wait a week. But it's the way it is, for all my stories. :) I'm trying not to put too much pressure on my shoulders, with school and all...

Okay, enough rambling, here's your cahpter for today! :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 35**

**What they found…**

Legolas rode as hard as his horse allowed, as queen Arwen suggested. He followed Siviel's voice as she kept singing this heart wrenching song. Whenever he would try to look at the sky to find her, she would disappear between the clouds. He kept his pace, not even noticing where he was going. It was when he reached the river that he had to stop to take the ship. Siviel was going to _her_ lake in Ithilien. _What if…_

The elf-prince paid the captain of the ship handsomely with many gold coins and they quickly reached the opposite shore. Legolas hurried, Siviel was an hour or so ahead of him, and he certainly did not want her to be on her own in her state of distress.

It was almost dusk and he pushed his horse with elven words and the animal listened to his soft orders, quickening its pace, galloping until they arrived at the edge of the woods. Legolas did not want to stop there, he could not. He walked his horse though the trees at a moderate pace until they reached the clearing where was resting the crystalline lake where he first met Siviel.

The eagle was there, standing closer to the trees, head bowed. Legolas left his horse and approaches the lake. There she was, his wife, crouched beside another form…which was of the purest white. The elf-prince gasped in horror when he realized Siviel was crying over the dead body of her master. Nen, the water creature, the master _Secret Speaker_, was no more.

Kneeling beside his beloved wife, Legolas gathered her into his strong arms. She was crying and shaking violently. She was producing sounds, filled with pain, probably of the _secret language_. Looking down, Legolas saw there were black arrows, planted in Nen's sides. He counted six… _Orcs_…

-_"Siviel, my love, we cannot linger here…"_ He whispered gently, but she shook her head in protest

_-"I cannot leave him like this…"_ She sobbed

Legolas nodded, knowing she needed to do something, even though he did not know what. He pulled away, but not before he could kiss her tears away. Siviel sat on her haunches and caressed her dead master's head. She could not bear the thought she would never see him again. _Father…_ Yes, he had always been like a father to her and even though he wasn't, she always thought of him as such.

Slowly, with as much care as she could muster with her shaking hands, Siviel removed the arrows. One by one, she let the arrows fall on her sides, intending to burn them later. As she pulled out the last one, she began to think. Why the other speakers did not protect him? The trees should have closed upon the attackers and the wildness should have reacted. The only solution to this equation was that the orcs must have arrived from the lake…maybe with another _secret speaker_…

Siviel cleaned her master's body as she began singing the last blessings. She never sang them, only hearing them on rare occasions in the wind, but she knew she needed to sing these sad words in the secret language for her master. She owed him as much.

Legolas returned to her as she rose back on her feet, touching her quivering shoulders tentatively. She was grateful for his presence. She just could not imagine living this alone, even though she did not tell anyone when she left. She had been too shocked by the cry of pain she heard from her master. She thought that if she was quick enough, she would save him. But Siviel arrived too late.

The young she-elf knew what she had to do next. She had to give Nen's body back to the lake where he was born. She went to push her dead master back into the water when she received the help of her husband. Nen slowly disappeared into the depths of the lake, never to be seen again by any soul.

This was more than what Siviel could bear. Darkness enveloped her in its possessive cloak of despair. She was barely aware of the fact her legs were giving up on her and of her husband's arms around her as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *


	36. Siviel’s pain

Hello readers!

I wrote a few chapter for this story during the weekend, had new ideas and all the while watching the Fellowship of the Ring Extended Edition. :D It felt weird to write for this fic while watching the movies...It was cool though! :P

Okay, now it's time for your new chapter. I truly hope you will enjoy it, as always. :D

Kaya

**Chapter 36**

**Siviel's pain**

When Siviel had fainted, Legolas immediately brought her back to the white city, riding hard, not caring about his horse's tiredness. He did not think about anything save for his wife. Now, he watched as his dear Siviel was taken care of by his friend and king. She lay motionless, as white as a sheet, on the bed they were sharing in their bedroom in Minas Tirith.

After many hours of waiting, Siviel finally opened her eyes, meeting the king's tired gaze. Aragorn smiled kindly to her as Arwen wiped her brow with a damp cloth. The young she-elf searched for her husband and she soon found him, at the foot of the bed, sitting with his elbows resting on his knees. He looked so worried, she did her best to smile, if only to reassure him, until memories from what happened resurfaced in her tired mind.

Without being able to help herself, Siviel burst into tears. She pushed the king from her and jumped out of the bed. In three long and quick strides, she was on the balcony, which was facing the fields of Pelennor. A long, heart breaking scream emerged from her mouth. Wolves, birds, horses and many other creatures answered to her pain in one, unified cry. The _Secret Speakers_, which had heard rumors about the death of one of their kin, now were confirmed the terrible news.

Legolas longed for her as she fell on her knees. He held her tightly, whispering his own blessings for Nen's soul in Siviel's ear, even though he had already done so at the lake. He just knew she needed not to be alone in this... The nature began to mourn the tragic death of their friend and master. One of the eldest being of Middle Earth had passed… who would not mourn such a terrible loss?

The elf-prince took his wife back to their bed where he laid her down as carefully as possible. She was shaking violently, crying almost hysterically, but none present could blame her, she had lost part of herself that day… Aragorn immediately tended to her, giving her a sleeping draught and soon enough, she was asleep. It was a chance she was not immune to his sleeping potions, as most elf would be…

The king took his friend aside as Arwen remained behind, watching over poor Siviel. They went to sit in Aragorn's study and he offered the elf some wine. They remained silent for a while. They both needed a bit of silence and calm after what just happened. They were still by what they witnessed Siviel do.

_-"What will we do…?"_ Legolas asked, his eyes never leaving the goblet he was holding a bit too tightly

_-"I will send scouts in Ithilien to find these orcs. Then I will send more of my rangers to hunt them down to the last one." _The king answered matter-of-factly

-_"I will go with them. Orcs' hunting I know…"_

Aragorn nodded as he thought about their hunt to get back their little hobbit friends, Merry and Pippin. Now it was for vengeance and to protect Siviel from potential attackers. He would send twenty-five of his best men and word to the neighboring lands for help, or at least to have them keep their eyes open.

-_"We have to find these orcs, Aragorn." _Legolas declared, looking right into his friend's eyes this time. _"They killed my wife's master and he was one powerful being. Next, they will try to kill my Siviel."_

_-"They might try, Legolas, but they will never get to her!" _The kind answered firmly. _"I give you my word. I have a plan…" _

* * *


	37. A new journey ahead

Hello readers!

This chapter took me a moment to write, I've been having problems with my hand and...well, it was not easy. I'm adding a few new things within the plot and I do hope you will enjoy where I'm taking this story. :)

Have fun reading,

Kaya

**Chapter 37**

**A new journey ahead**

Siviel opened her tired eyes after a long, restless night, knowing she would have to face the new day with as much pain as she felt the previous night. She tried to sit up, only to be pushed back by weakness. A gentle hand touched her shoulder and turning, Siviel saw queen Arwen hovering over her, the kindest expression drawn on her flawless face.

_-"Keep calm, my young friend, you are still weak."_ She said softly

_-"W-where is Legolas…?"_ Siviel whimpered, feeling that incredible need to be held by him

As if on cue, the doors to the large bedchamber opened. Legolas, closely followed by his friend and king, entered. Without a word, he advanced towards the bed, glad that his wife was finally awake and seemed relatively clam, though incredibly sad and tired. He sat beside his Siviel, a caring smile showing on his perfect lips. Arwen and Aragorn chose that moment to leave their friends.

Legolas reached for his wife's face, caressing it gently and Siviel frowned. She felt something was different with her husband and she did not like it. He was hiding something… She placed her hand over his, looking him right in the eye, begging him in her own silent way to tell her what was going on. Legolas lowered his eyes, knowing he would have to tell her truth.

_-"I am going on a journey."_ He stated simply

Her heart tightened. He was not going on an ordinary journey, she knew by this tone. He was going to hunt down these orcs which killed her master. Fear chilled her entire being. She could not let him go. There was no way in Middle Earth Siviel could survive the death of her husband, not after she already lost Nen, her master. She could not lose all she had left…

Seemingly reading her mind, Legolas pulled Siviel onto his lap, holding her tightly and telling her what she meant to him and about what he and Aragorn talked about, their plan of action. Even though she knew now that her husband would be accompanied by some thirty rangers, Siviel was not reassured. Her master, the water creature, surely was one of the most powerful being left on these shores, yet it did not keep him from being killed…

-_"We will also send you where you have not been seen yet." _Legolas declared, feeling Siviel stiffen against him. _"I cannot take the risk for those whom attacked Nen to come for you while I am gone. We will disguise you and send you to some or our friends."_

_-"I do not want to go."_ Siviel said, now scared to be left to strangers once more.

_-"You will do as you are told, my wife, that is for the best."_ Legolas ordered softly. _"You learned well these past few weeks, you know enough of the common speech not to feel like a complete stranger. You will be understood this time in the neighboring lands. They are nice people and we trust them. We fought side by side during the war."_

_-"Who are they?" _She asked, now knowing she did not have a choice, trying to be brave

_-"They are the horse masters, the Rohirrims."_ He smiled. _"I am sending you to Rohan, my love, the lands of my friend, king Éomer."_

* * *


	38. On different paths

Hello readers!

I will take you by surprise today...I have another exam tonight. lol. Hehe, you did not think it was what I was about to say, huh.? Well, yeah, I have an exam tonight, in French, I will have to write a text in less than three hours with a imposed subject. No problem, I love these kinds of challenges and my French teacher likes to read what I can make out of them.

Okay, on with the chapter. Siviel is in a weird state of mind, you'll see, poor elf. :P

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 38**

**On different paths**

As she was told, Siviel was disguised as one of the rangers. Fifty of them would come out of the great white city of Minas Tirith. They would travel together along the fields of Pelennor, then split into two groups, to look as though there were two parties sent on that hunt. Thirty men were to go with Legolas, the twenty others would escort Siviel until they reached the lands of the horse lords.

That night, before they left Minas Tirith, Siviel and Legolas made love many times. It was as though part of them feared it would be their last time together. They did not sleep much, but found the rest they needed into each other's embrace. They cuddled closely until the first lights shown above the horizon, telling them it was time to prepare and too soon it would be time for them to follow separated paths.

_-"I love you, my Siviel, never forget that."_ Legolas told her that morning. _"I will join you in Rohan in a few months, maybe less, I promise."_

Now, they were on the roads, soon to be parted for many weeks. Siviel wished she could embrace her husband before he went on his own journey, but since they were under cover, they could not afford being unmasked. If Siviel was to be recognized, everything would be lost. And so, at the fork, they went on different paths. It truly looked as though they were the same pack of hunters, none would detect anything.

Siviel watched from the corner of her eyes, heavy hearted, as her dear Legolas rode away. She wished she could sing, if only to ask the _Secret Speakers_ to protect her husband, but it was out of the question. Siviel had talked about her theory of a _Secret Speaker _being implied with her master's assassination to Aragorn and Arwen at their last supper together. The Queen had paled, finding this idea to be very frightening. A villain amongst the _speakers _manipulating nature surely was not something appealing to anyone…

The king found Siviel's theory to be plausible, though very alarming. It was decided, for her safety, that she was not to use the _Secret Language_ until those responsible for Nen's death were found. She so wished she could have gone with Legolas, at least she could have helped him with her knowledge of nature and its whisperings. But all refused, ordering her to follow the pan and wait for Legolas to return to her in the safety and hospitality of Rohan.

The party rode for what seemed like forever. These rangers did not seem to look affected by hunger, thirst or even tiredness. She was never _that_ strong. The king of Gondor had given her some strengthening potion, so the riders would not have to stop because of her, it would look way too suspicious, rangers were known for their endurance.

Siviel followed what she was told by the rangers, obeying silently. These men were a bit less civilized than most people from Gondor she had met, but they were kind hearted and loyal, she trusted every one of them.

They would ride for days, then restore themselves. There was little comfort and she was always cold at night. Her husband was not there to keep her warm and they could not do fired since they were in a dangerous area. She would fall asleep crying in their rare moments of rest, the rest of the time, she would only be an empty shell.

After many, many days, Siviel did not care counting, they passed the gap of Rohan, but she did not notice, nor than she cared, too tired both physically and emotionally. If only she could ask the nature if her husband was all right… But if she dared, all the _Secret Speakers_ would hear, including the one amongst their enemy's ranks.

Finally, in the first week of December, Meduseld was seen on to of a hill, in the middle of the plains of Rohan. By nightfall, the party of _thirty_ rangers, that included Siviel, were at the doors of Edoras. They finally were at the capitol of Rohan, home of the horse lords and the young elf only wished they would great her nicely.

* * *


	39. Greetings, princess Greenleaf

Hello readers!

I'm a bit excited today, because I've finished my secondary 4 in French last night and well, I did not think it would go that fast. :D

Okay now, on with today's chapter. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 39**

**Greetings, princess Greenleaf**

Siviel was in the middle of the group of rangers as they silently entered the city of Edoras. It was quite dark and quiet, the lights only coming from some dying fires before the houses and from the pale moonlight. It would have scared Siviel, if she was still fully awake. She was dozing on the horse's back. Tiredness had finally caught up with her and she was unable to alert anymore.

Guards stopped them down the stairs leading to Meduseld. One of the rangers, who presented himself as an emissary from Gondor, asked the guard if they could meet with king Éomer, saying he had an important message coming from king Elessar. The guard nodded and motioned for another guard to tell their ruler about what was happening. In the meantime, they would take the horses to the guests' stables.

Soon enough, a few soldiers emerged from the carved doors of the golden halls and the rangers were shown into the throne room. Siviel had been helped down her horse by two men, she could barely stand on her own and had to be supported as they entered the king's home. The guards even asked if their friend was hurt and needed care. Tiredness was the rangers' answer, which was the complete truth, Siviel was exhausted.

The king of Rohan was sitting proudly on his golden wooden carved throne. He did not seem particularly tired, showing absolutely no signs of the fact he had been woken in the middle of the night. _Years of training…_Thought some of the rangers, understanding this state of awareness. None was too prudent in being on his guard, even after abruptly waking up.

The ruler of the horse people looked quite severe, with his brown eyes and blond hair, but the rangers had no doubt he would answer the call for help from their king. Éomer was known to be both strong and generous. They knew, unless there was a good reason, that the king did not let anyone enter his hall, so the fact they were acknowledged was a good sign for the rangers, thanks to king Elessar.

_-"Speak, rangers."_ The king ordered._ "The hour is already late."_

_-"Good king, we are here on a mission, by order of Elessar, our king." _The chief of the rangers answered with a bow, as graceful as a gruff ranger can be

_-"I am all ears!" _Éomer assured, motioning for the man to continue

_-"A friend to our king and lord Legolas Greenleaf's wife, Lady Siviel, is in grave danger."_

He explained king Éomer what he knew, about the orcs, but said nothing about the _secret speaker _who was killed in Ithilien, not that he knew much about it anyway. He was told only what he needed to know and he was fine with it. From what he was said though, he knew he had to take the Lady to safety.

The blond king nodded in understanding and rose from his seat, approaching only a bit from them. He asked where Lady Siviel was, saying she must be exhausted after such a long and journey and with so little comfort. Two rangers stepped aside and the king's eyes landing on the she-elf disguised as a ranger. Éomer came closer towards the mysterious lady whom he was now supposed to protect and defend if need be. She was dressed like the other men of her party, but from up close, it was obvious she was no man. Gently, he took her hands into his and smiled when she finally looked up at him.

_-"Greetings, princess Greenleaf, and welcome to Meduseld."_

* * *


	40. Love from afar

Hello readers!

I'm in a great mood and in bad shape, but the good mood thing helps me forget I'm in bad shape. lol. I'm back to the writing thing, tonight is my last exam at school before vacations. I'm a bit excited, because I think I will have another good note... /blushes/.

Okay, enough of that and on with the new chapter!

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 40**

**Love from afar**

Siviel woke up with a start and got scared when she could not recognize her surroundings. She was in a dark bedroom, the walls were made of wood and tapestries, not of stone and shields as was her chambers in Minas Tirith. But then, as she rubbed the sleep and dried tears from her eyes, she remembered where she was. Siviel was in the house of Éomer, king of Rohan and her host and protector from now on.

She recalled what happened the night before with some difficulties. The king greeted her, as though she was someone very important, he even called her _princess_, though she was not sure about what it meant… Then he asked someone to show her where she could rest since she looked very exhausted.

Once Siviel was alone, she finally was able to let herself go to her emotions and burst into tears of tiredness. She was drained, both physically and emotionally. Since her master died, Siviel felt as though nothing could be beautiful anymore… unless she was in Legolas' protective and loving arms. Alas, her husband was not with her and so, she felt despair take over her entire being.

Legolas, along with the rangers with him, after days and days of search, found some interesting tracks. The rangers were now trying to figure if those were worth following. They were very close to the once very orc populated lands of Mordor.

_-"Welcome to __Scum__Land__ everyone…" _Said one of the rangers as they passed Minas Morgul

The men laughed heartily, but not the elf, who seemed to be withdrawn into his own thoughts. In truth, he was… Legolas felt despair crept into him, but it did not come from these deserted and dying lands, but from far away… _Siviel_… He thought, worried. He knew he felt what she did at the very moment…

Legolas closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, thinking of his wife who was in a great amount of pain at the instant. He hoped her heart and mind were open enough to hear his words of love and hope.

Siviel opened her eyes wide as she sat near the window to her small bedchamber, filling her lungs with air as thought she had been deprived for days and was now finally able to breathe normally. She felt Legolas' presence near her, even if she perfectly knew he was very far away… It comforted her and it brought a smile to her lips, a tired one, but a smile nonetheless. He was with her, somehow her husband had found a way to let her know he was alright and it reassured her.

Legolas smiled, knowing without the shadow of a doubt that his wife had received his will to comfort her. He could almost see her smile. He sighed with relief, since he knew she was alright for the moment. He was disturbed by the rangers when called him. It was now confirmed, they had found the orcs' tracks, though, there were strange trails along with theirs… It was as thought they were traveling with a wagon by their sides, which was not in the ways of orcs. They would usually carry on them whatever they needed…

The rangers and the elf-prince decided to follow these trails anyway. They would remain careful though, not knowing what could be waiting for them and so they would travel under the cover of night.

* * *


	41. Dinner with royalties

Hello readers!

Remember that last time I was having my last exam before the summer? Well, I now confirm that Pythagorean and Geometry has no more secrets for me. I had 89! :D So, yeah I'm super happy. :) It ended this session quite nicely and it will help me have a nice summer.

**Note:** For those who comes from _Québec_, like me: _Bonne St-Jean-Baptiste!_ :D

That's about it, I hope you won't be deceived with this chapter... it's not my best ever let's say... the next one will be better, promise. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 41**

**Dinner with royalties**

The rangers who had come with Siviel to Rohan packed some provisions and were now sealing the few horses they had brought with them on this journey. They were returning to Gondor on the morrow. Once there, they would head to Minas Tirith, give reports to their king that Lady Siviel was safe and in good hands with king Éomer. When that second part of their mission would be done, the rangers would join the others to search for Siviel's master's murderers.

Siviel was changing into something more formal. The king of the horse lords had not seen her since she arrived, he had been very busy. Tonight though he had called upon her and insisted they had dinner together. Since the rangers had already made camp outside of Edoras so they could go at the first lights, they would not attend the night meal with Siviel and the king. This made her nervous. At least, she knew she would not be completely alone with the liege. She knew from some servants that his sister, who was visiting, had arrived earlier that afternoon.

When it came time for the supper to take place, a servant came to the guest chambers and showed the she-elf to the grand hall, where the king and his sister were already waiting. The blond king rose from his seat as soon as he saw her enter the large room.

_-"Lady Siviel, welcome." _He said with a kind smile. _"I have to apologize, I admit I have been a poor host to you lady, but I had many obligations requiring my attention, long before you arrived."_

The she-elf nodded, not really knowing what to say or do, then bowed her head. King Éomer's sister approached and her brother formally introduced her to Lady Siviel, who bowed once more, remembering people doing so in front of king Aragorn and Queen Arwen. She supposed it was the only right thing to do. Lady Éowyn smiled as she took hold of the she-elf's hands.

_-"I have heard much about you, princess Greenleaf, both from my brother and my husband." _Éowyn said excitedly

_-"Is your husband here?"_ Siviel asked uncomfortably, now thinking that her question may have sounded a bit rude or inappropriate

_-"No, alas." _The shield maiden of Rohan answered with a sad smile._ "My husband has many duties…serving the king of Gondor."_

Siviel's eyes widened, so this beautiful woman knew of her friends? It was then that Éowyn revealed the she-elf that she was married to Lord Faramir, the steward of Gondor, since the end of the war. Siviel knew then she had a friend here, she was no longer alone in this stranger place.

Éomer watched his sister take his guests to the table, asking a servant to be served some wine. The king had been given a message from Aragorn by Éowyn. It was him who sent her to her homeland so Siviel could have a female friend with her. He was grateful, for he had had no idea of what to do with this young woman…elf… She too was royalty, now that she was married to Legolas, but an elf was so different in many ways to the race of men…

After the meal, Éowyn took Siviel to her private sitting room. They sat there together and the shield maiden gave the she-elf the message the king of Gondor had asked her to deliver. It said that all was well and that Legolas was safe, still on his hunt. Siviel already knew her husband was alright, she could feel it in her very soul. She only wished she was given more tangible news…

That night, Siviel fell asleep thinking about Legolas, not that it was changing her, she was always thinking about him, even more so when it came time to sleep. She hoped they would be reunited soon, for she felt lonelier than ever and it became worse as the days passed.

* * *


	42. The dark lands

Hello readers!

Well, I don't have much to say today, so I will let you read. Thanks to those who took the time to review. :) It is always appreciated! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 42**

**The dark lands**

Days passed slowly as the rangers, the elf-prince at their head, followed the strange tracks they had found days prior. They were going further into what used to be Mordor than any being, other than orcs, has since the war of the ring. Even after a few years since the fall of Sauron the deceiver and the one ring was destroyed, it still smelled foul out there. There were a few creatures wandering, minding their own businesses, but the lands were mostly deserted.

The mysterious trails leaded them to some caves, very close to where mount Doom once stood, boiling with lava. One could tell there still was some volcanic activities underground. Fumes sprouted from the crevices in the ground. They knew not to approach them too much, it was very, very hot down there.

Legolas put the party to a stop with a simple gesture of the hand. His elf's ears perceived something, voices, or rather groans and growls, from one of the cave further ahead of the group. They could not go in there, they would head straight into a trap and since they were not on known terrain, they would loose advantage. For all they knew, they were outnumbered. The one way there was to kill all these orcs without risking their own lives by going into the caves, was for the orcs to come out of their nest.

No words were needed amongst the party. A ranger approached their elf leader as Legolas pulled out an arrow from his quiver, then prepared his bow of Galadhrim. The ranger set fire to the said arrow and Legolas aimed for the cave from where the noises came. The elf-prince launched the firey arrow into the nest and screams immediately came out from it as it was set on fire.

The rangers and the elf readied themselves for the battle they knew was coming. Some twenty to thirty orcs came out of the dark pit, some holding the little they possessed, unceremoniously tossing everything aside so they could grab their bad excuses for swords. They yelled, hissed, spat as they longed towards the group of men.

Battle was engaged at the exact same place where Isildur cut the one ring from Sauron's hand. The orcs were still screaming, in an attempt to look menacing, the rangers were yelling for the same reason and to give themselves courage. Legolas, on his part, was silent and very calm, but also very angry. These were the orcs which killed his wife's beloved master and friend. He killed the orcs coming toward him without any difficulty.

One by one, the orcs were falling dead on the dark, filthy ground of Mordor. Some rangers were hurt, but none was killed. Legolas doubled checked every orc as the rangers were binding their injuries. There were none alive, at least no orcs, for he felt another presence… He searched the small battlefield, only to find what the foul creatures had left behind.

Amongst their belongings, there was a strange form, lying on the ground, tucked into a large skin that must have once belonged to a warg. It did not smell good, that was for sure, but nothing in this place had a nice fragrance, so it did not really bother the elf, but he still wondered what it was. Legolas frowned. His senses told him something was alive under that stinking skin. As he came nearer, he saw it move as the thing inside of it breathed.

Drawing one of his long knives, the elf-prince approached a little further until his foot met with the mysterious bundle. It…_whimpered_… Kneeling down, holding his knife ready to strike, Legolas opened the dead skin, only to reveal a very filthy creature. Taking a closer look, he finally realized that the creature he discovered was no orc… but an elf…

* * *


	43. The Prisoner

Hello readers!

I hope you are still enjoying this story. Were you intrigued with whom Legolas found? Well, you will get some more information in this chapter! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 43**

**The Prisoner**

Legolas crouched beside the form he just discovered under the warg skin. It was a female elf… She was covered with dirt and dried blood, but the elf-prince could tell that underneath the many layers of filth, she was one beautiful creature. What he did not understand was why? Did the orcs capture her thinking it might be Siviel? Now that he looked closer, she did look a bit like his wife…maybe more than just a bit.

-_"What did you find?" _One of the rangers asked behind him

_-"I found a prisoner."_ Legolas answered simply

It was decided they would travel a while and bring the she-elf with them. They would not head straight back to Gondor. They had yet to figure out who their prisoner was, for all they knew, she could be very dangerous, even though part of them doubted it. She was unconscious at the moment and from what they saw, she had been beaten and hit on the head on many occasions. Legolas too her on his own horse after they made sure she was not bleeding herself to death. They rode back to where the black gates once stood and made camp for the night.

Siviel watched the sunset from the tiny window of her chambers in Rohan, with tears in her eyes. She did not know why, she was just so peaceful at that moment… She felt as though she was…relieved. Feeling very tired, she went to sleep, thinking about her dear husband. She missed Legolas so much it hurt, even if she knew he was safe. It has been way over a month since they were separated… She hoped she would get to sleep in the safe embrace of his arms soon…

Legolas felt his wife's mixed emotions. He had decided, before they finally made camp, to send a party of five rangers to Minas Tirith, while he and the rest of the group would head to Rohan. He could not wait to see his beloved any longer, he missed her too much and he knew she missed him just as equally strong. It gave them all a few days to decide what they would do with the prisoner, who had yet to wake up.

The rangers set a tent in their camp, even though it was not their ways, they usually slept outside under the stars, but Legolas had asked for it so he could take care of the she-elf and tend to her injuries more properly. If she was to wake up, he wanted her to see one of her kin beside her.

She truly was in bad shape… Legolas watched her, trying not to think about the fact he had to undress her…not that she was wearing something that could leave anything to the imagination… This absolutely needed to be done and there was no way he would let one of those gruff rangers take care of an injured elf. They were very nice men and had honor, but this was a delicate situation and rangers were not the most delicate people.

Her eyes opened slowly and Legolas saw them widen as they landed on him. He whispered words of comfort in Sindarin and Quenya, not sure which language she was more comfortable with. She looked quite surprised, to say the least. The shocked expression was ever so slowly replaced with a smiled.

_-"I have not heard these languages in a very long time…" _She murmured weakly, her voice hoarse

Legolas smiled as well. She sounded as though she had not talked in a long while and like no one had talked to her in as much time. He touched her hand gently as not to startle her but providing comfort and she kept looking at him, this time though as if she had come to some realization, but she said nothing before he spoke.

-_"Will you tell me your name, lady?_" He asked softly, gazing directly into her eyes

_-"I am Indilwen ." _She answered and held his hand tighter into hers, looking back at him._ "And I take it that you are…prince Legolas Greenleaf?"_

* * *

**AN:** Indilwen is the elven translation of a real name that means Lily. I thought it suit my mysterious new she-elf. :) Hope you like it, cause it was really hard to find a good name that meant something to me and was also appealing... :)

* * *


	44. Secrets revealed

Hello readers!

This chapter is very important, to me at least... I hope you won't mind some of the things in there. :) Tell me if you liked (or not) it in reviews, it would be really appreciated and very motivating. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 44**

**Secrets revealed**

Legolas' eyes widened. How was it possible this elf woman knew about whom he was? He took a step back and grabbed one of his long knives into one hand. Only a friend or an enemy would know about who he was. Yet, at the same time, he did not feel threatened by the creature before him. He frowned as he tried to focus on his feelings.

Indilwen watched him closely as his eyes narrowed suspiciously. Painfully, she sat up, keeping the blanket covering her as close as possible. She was quiet and calm, she did not need the elf prince to distrust her at the moment. Slowly, he put his knife down and sat across from her, but kept his distance, one could not be too prudent.

_-"Who are you?"_ Legolas asked in the most commending tone he could muster

The she-elf bowed her head and sighed. Legolas would wait as long as necessary, until she was ready to speak. After a while, she looked up, meeting his intense gaze. Indilwen had tears in her bright blue eyes. He felt a great amount of pain emanating from her… Legolas came to knelt before her and took her hand in an attempt to comfort her and give her some countenance. Finally, a short moment later, she spoke.

_-"I am a _Secret Speaker.._." _She declared, closing her eyes once more

_A Secret Speaker…_ Legolas frowned, thinking about Siviel's suspicions. What if it was a _Secret Speaker_ who was responsible for Nen's death? What if it was Indilwen who was guilty of his wife's master's murder? He could not believe an elf would be capable of such atrocities. Nen was the very voice of nature, its heart even or at least it felt like he was.

-_"I see in your eyes that you think poorly of me."_ She whispered tiredly

_-"How could I not?"_ Legolas hissed, springing up on his feet and beginning to pace

_-"I did not want the water creature, known as Nen, to die."_

Indilwen began crying as the elf-prince kept pacing the length of the small tent. He did his best to remain calm, he had to because he needed to know the truth and only this deceiving, crying elf before him could give it to him. Crossing his arms, Legolas stopped walking right in front of her. Indilwen's sobs lessened and after a few deep though shaky breaths and a moment of complete silence, she looked up at him.

_-"The orcs took me to Nen's lake. I was to call him so the orcs could use him to find Siviel, and to ask nature not to intervene."_

_-"Continue." _He ordered, finding this interesting and disturbing all at once

_-"I did call him and since orcs cannot _speak_ the language of nature, I was able to tell Nen what was going on." _Indilwen explained and Legolas sat back down, now calmer, but still eager to know more. _"I told him that the orcs wanted to find my… to find Siviel and since he was the only one to know for sure, the orcs were asking me to force him to speak."_

_-"And so you killed him?"_ Legolas frowned even more

-_"No, I would have been incapable to hurt him… Nen sacrificed himself, to protect Siviel."_ She sighed

_-"And why were these orcs so eager to find Siviel?"_

_-"Because it was the last order they received from Saruman the White and though they were foul creatures, they would have obeyed the wizard years after his death…"_

Indilwen closed her eyes and sighed once more. Legolas on his part was trying to process in what she just told him. Saruman asked his filthy slaves to find Siviel, but why? The war was over, the white wizard was dead, and still they obeyed his orders… Indilwen reached out and touched Legolas' face and smiled. It took him aback when he saw love in her eyes, but it was not directed towards him…

_-"Nen told me about you, before the orcs fired their arrows. He said many things to me, the _Secret Language_ permitted us to say many things in a matter of seconds." _She said softly. _"I am glad you and Siviel found each other."_

_-"Who are you?" _He asked again

_-"I was the one whom Saruman the White kidnapped so long ago. The one whom he forced to produce a superior being, the child of an elf and a powerful wizard…"_

Legolas put the pieces together in no time. Saruman had forced Indilwen to bear his child and it was not to hard to find out whom this child was. It was none other than the elf-prince's wife, Siviel.

* * *


	45. Some explanations

Hello readers!

I'm in a hurry...but I wanted to sent you this chapter before I go to my appointment. Hope you will like it.

Please, pretty please, review...even if you don't liked it (that's how desperate for reviews I am...lol)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 45**

**Some explanations **

Silence fell in the tent, weighting heavily on Legolas an Indilwen. They stared at each other for a while, until the elf-prince saw tears form in the she-elf's eyes. _Siviel's mother…_ He still could not believe what she revealed to him. Though, he still wondered how it was possible she knew about who he was. She seemed to read in his eyes what he craved to ask but would not dare, for she answered before he could utter a single word.

_-"I told you Nen said many things to me before he died. He told me about you…" _She said as a tear fell off her eye._ "The orcs thought he was planning something and shot arrows at him. Nen, as I said earlier, sacrificed himself to protect my daughter. He knew they would not hesitate to kill him if he produced any sound." _

_-"He wanted her to be safe more than anything, this is why he let me take her away…"_ Legolas continued, lost in his own thoughts

_-"I guess he knew you would protect and love her, no matter what… even knowing who her…_father_ was."_

Indilwen spat the word 'father' as though it really felt wrong to call the White Wizard that. He had taken her from her family, kept her chained in Orthanc's donjons for years, than forced her to breed a child. His race combined with the ones of elves would create a powerful being… Saruman was always eager for power…

He was not there the night Indilwen gave birth to their daughter, busies with some meetings with a council of wizards and mages. She was not under the influence of his power, for some obscure reasons and she was able to escape the tower without her guardians noticing anything. Indilwen tucked her baby girl securely in as many blankets she could find and ran as fast as her tired body would allow.

She sang the _Secret Language _and asked for nature to help her. She had been nervous they would not come to her aid, since her voice felt rusty from not using this language for years, Saruman would not permit her to sing and up until now, she was never given the opportunity to escape. She did not have the heart before to even try, but now, the life of a new being was at stake. She could not let her daughter being enslaved by the Wizard who was hiding behind a mask of virtue and wisdom.

Indilwen closed her eyes as she brought back so many memories. She remembered every single detail as though everything happened yesterday. She recalled how painful it had been to leave her daughter behind her. She would return to Orthanc, alone, and try to make Saruman believe that the child had died soon after it was born. With her heart heavier than it ever felt, Indilwen put her baby girl in the safest place she could imagine.

_-"My family knew Nen and we would visit him often."_ Indilwen told Legolas as she closed her weary eyes._ "He was the one teaching me the _Secret Language_ and by far the only one I could trust left in Middle Earth."_

_-"What of your family?" _Legolas asked softly

_-"Other _Secret Speakers_ told me they departed soon after I was abducted."_

_-"Why did you go back to Isengard's tower?"_

_-"Where else could I go?" _She smiled sadly._ "And I could not have the White Wizard discover I was gone. With the help of the eagles, I was gone barely a few hours, while on foot on by horse it would have taken me days to get to Nen's lake. I was able to keep our child's existence secret until the war. He was suspicious and he began searching for her, thinking she would be a great ally in his quest for power, but Nen was wiser… Before he died, Saruman sent some of his orcs on a hunt and sent me along with them. Orcs were to kill me if I tried anything… and when we would find Siviel."_

Legolas nodded. He could not hate that female elf for abandoning her child, she did what she could to protect her baby and take her away from Saruman's eagerness. That alone was speaking for itself… He came to sit beside her and folded his hands on his lap, thinking a moment.

_-"It is over now…"_ The elf-prince assured after a moment, then turned toward Indilwen. _"You are safe, my lady, and it is my wish you join us on this journey. We are heading to Rohan."_

_-"Rohan…"_ She whispered, her eyes filling with tears once more. _"It is close to Isengard…"_

_-"It is, but Orthanc is empty and far enough to where we are heading. The deceiving wizard is dead and so are all his foul creatures. I am eager to go back to Rohan I have many friends there but before everything it is time for me to return to my wife. It is also time for you to meet with your daughter."_

Indilwen's eyes closed. Meeting her daughter, her dream would finally come true. But would her little Siviel forgive her for everything she went through?

* * *


	46. Strangest happy feeling

Hello readers!

I'm having a very strange day...Not in a good and not in a bad way...just strange. lol. Well, since I don't feel much like explaining, I will leave you to read this new chapter in hope it will get a few reviews...

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 46**

**Strangest happy feeling**

Siviel woke up that morning with a serenity she had not felt since she was separated from her husband. She knew there was something up in the air. She could not exactly tell what it was but she knew she would spend the best day since she arrived in Rohan. Siviel made plans for the day. She wanted to be lady Greenleaf once more and in all the senses or the word.

First, she asked the servants assigned to her to prepare her a bath. Siviel did not particularly liked to be served or ask for what she needed, but she had no say in the matter. When she needed to wash, when she was living with Nen, Siviel only had to plunge into the lake and swim a while to wash away what ever filth was clinging to her. Now she knew what a "real" bath was and though she liked them, most of the time she was not alone and it made it hard to relax when having someone watching your every move and giving you a hand…

About an hour or so later, Siviel was bathing in warm water in which scented oils had been poured. The feeling she had had since she woke up that morning intensified considerably and she could not help but smile, even though she still had no clue about what that feeling was. Whatever this feeling was, Siviel knew that tonight would be even better.

The she-elf washed her hair and perfumed it like queen Arwen showed her. Thinking about her friend, Siviel realized just how much she missed her and king Aragorn. Eowyn was nice, but she had created a special bond with Arwen and it just was not the same. Siviel pushed these thoughts aside as she dried off. When she returned in her chambers, the young elf went on a search for the perfect dress to wear for tonight. She wished she knew what tonight would be made of so she knew exactly what would be ideal for her to wear.

There was a light knock on the door and Siviel made sure she was decent before she gave permission to whomever it was to enter. When it was done, lady Eowyn entered with freshly picked flowers in her hands. She placed them beside the bed, admired her handy work before finally turning towards Siviel.

_-"You are glowing today."_ The shieldmaiden declared with a smile

_-"There is a…special occasion."_ Siviel blushed

_-"Really?" _Eowyn asked. _"I like special occasions, what it is?"_

_-"I…I do not know… I only know there is something good coming soon."_

Eowyn grinned, having an idea as to why Siviel was like this. Scouts and border guards just arrived and told her brother the king that a group of rangers, leaded by an elf, was riding towards Edoras. The shieldmaiden assumed Siviel's bond to her husband was just so deep and strong that she felt him approaching… yet she did tell her she did not know what would be taking place that night. Eowyn thought that maybe her friend felt things but could not exactly tell what they were. Whatever it was, she was not about to tell her that Legolas was coming back, the surprise would be good to her.

_-"Come with me, Siviel."_ The lady of Rohan said, pulling her out of the bedroom and towards hers

_-"Why are we here?"_ The she-elf asked as Eowyn closed her door behind them

-_"Because you were looking for a dress, weren't you?"_

Siviel nodded and Eowyn began searching for something good for her friend to wear. The lady of Rohan had left her old dresses here when she left to marry the steward of Gondor and had new clothes made, she just had to fit with Minas Tirith's standards, which were very different from Rohirric fashion. Some of the dresses that remained in Rohan were never worn, since they were made shortly before she even thought about marrying anyone. They were beautiful and it would not be hard to have one fitted for Siviel.

-_"We'll make you even prettier for tonight and if nothing happens, then you'll just feel good about yourself anyway."_

Eowyn was enthusiastic and Siviel was not about to complain. She was glad in fact to have some help and even more so when the feeling grew even stronger in the pit of her stomach and she smiled widely as some of her feelings cleared. She was finally realizing what they were. Her husband was close… _Legolas…_

* * *


	47. Reunion

Hello readers!

I returned to school last night! It was weird but okay. Ne teacher, new classroom...yep. Tonight I have math, I hope I get to have the same teacher, the secretary did not tell me if was another teacher so I am assuming it's still the same guy.

Okay, Time for your chapter, and time for me to go eat some breakfast. lol

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 47**

**Reunion**

Legolas knew how Siviel felt as he neared Rohan, but since he wanted to surprise her, he did not let her feel his presence. He could not really explain how, but he knew it was working. He and the rest of the group rode at a steady pace, with Indilwen riding beside the elf-prince leading their party. Legolas felt her nervousness and he certainly could not blame her. She would meet with her daughter for the first time since she was born, a century ago.

Edoras appeared against the horizon and he felt a wave of happiness fill him at the thought he would finally get to see his wife after months of separation. He could not wait to hold her in his arms, to kiss her and make love to her. She finally was safe and they would be able to go on with their life without any threat clouding their future. Soon, they would return to Ithilien and they would live in their own home, happy.

As they were getting closer to the capitol of Rohan, Legolas' mind was busy with the making of many projects for himself and his beloved. He wanted to get back to Gondor with his wife as soon as possible and then go back to Ithilien with enough men to start building their new house. He could not wait for them to start their new quiet life. These thoughts were taking all the place in his mind and it was hard for him to focus on riding straight.

They entered Edoras' gates and it was obvious they were waited. It did not surprise Legolas in the slightest since he had seen the scouts from Rohan as they passed their borders. He hoped they did not spoil his hope to surprise his beloved, but he had a doubt she would begin to feel him as he neared Meduseld. Everyone was glad they finally arrived, even the rangers who were more used to the wild than cities. After being in Mordor's unwelcoming lands for so long, they were glad to see some cheerful place and the thought of decent food drove them on even further.

Siviel did feel her husband's presence and also his excitement. At last she was confirmed what she had been feeling all day was the return of her dear Legolas. She was now sitting on her bed, trying to remain patient, but soon enough she felt him pass the gates of the city. She could not wait anymore and rose slowly from her bed. Taking deep breaths, Siviel made her way towards the great hall, her whole body shaking with anxiousness and anticipation as a smile was drawn to her lips.

King Éomer was sitting on his throne, talking to his right hand man and advisor as Siviel entered. She spotted Éowyn sitting across from her. Siviel did not want to sit anymore, too excited and she went right to the doors. A guard opened them for her. The fresh night air washed over her and it was soothing, calming. She closed her eyes as Éowyn joined her outside.

_-"He is close." _The she-elf smiled

The shieldmaiden was happy for her friend and smiled too, though sadly. She missed her dear Faramir… She placed a hand on Siviel's shoulder to show her she was with her and they waited together. They saw the shadow of riders coming closer and Éowyn felt Siviel tense, but she calmed almost right away. She could tell their bond was strong, she had witnessed it since she arrived at her brother's home. She wished she had such a link with her own husband, at least she would know if he was good.

Legolas saw his wife's silhouette standing on the terrace of Meduseld. He stopped the group down the stairs lading to the golden hall, jumped off his horse and took the steps two at the time. Before long, he was facing his dear Siviel. He was barely three feet away from her and he remained still, looking at her, admiring her beauty and taking it all in as a thirsty would drink from a well.

The she-elf felt her heart beating faster and her eyes filled with tears of joy and relief at seeing her dear husband before her, safe and sound. A soft smile played lightly on Legolas' features. Slowly, he walked towards her, closing the gap still to big between them. His moves were slow, as though he was teasing them, while in truth he was taking his time, savoring their reunion as much as he possibly could.

Almost tentatively, Legolas' hand reached up until his fingertips gently met Siviel's face. He feared she would disappear if he dared touch her. When her hand pressed his own against her cheek he closed his eyes, reveling in that simple touch. His arms enclosed around her and brought her tightly against him. They were silent as they held onto each other for dear life. Nothing needed to be said, they were together and safe and this was what truly mattered.

* * *


	48. Another Reunion

Hello readers!

I had a long French exam last night, two hours and a half, and today my hand is all swollen from all the writing. But I don't really mind if it means I will have yet another good grade for that one too. :D

Okay, here we go with today's chapter! :D

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 48**

**Another ****Reunion**

Indilwen felt tears pooling down her face as she saw her savior embrace her daughter, whom she saw for the very first time as a grown she-elf. She was beautiful, holding the grace of the Valar with a gentle hand. She was glad Siviel looked nothing like the wizard who engendered her… Indilwen wondered now if her child would ever accept her…and their past.

Legolas pulled back, gently breaking his embrace on his lovely wife, but only so he could kiss her. He had long for this moment for so many months he just could not repress himself any longer. He wished he could kiss her as passionately as his heart demanded, he had to remember though that there were people witnessing their display of emotions. Also, it had been so long since he and his wife kissed or were able to show each other their love, he did not want to push her or scare her. Taking her face between his hands, Legolas contemplated her soul through her now glazed eyes.

-_"My heart sings to see thee." _He whispered so only she could hear

Siviel closed her eyes, his voice filling the holes his absence had dug into her very soul. She leaned into him and he hugged her once more, but only briefly. Her eyes met his and her heart jumped at all the love she found in them. Legolas kissed her forehead as he gently took hold of her hand. She thought they would go inside the golden hall, but instead Siviel found her husband leading her down the stairs.

It was with wide, frightened eyes that Indilwen saw Legolas coming towards her hand in hand with Siviel. She was uncertain of what she could say to her own daughter. Her chest hurt by the force with which her heart was beating. She watched as they slowly closed the space between them, more nervous than she had been in a while. Siviel's gaze caught hers and Indilwen saw the shock into her depths. She wondered if she felt that natural bond between them… When they stopped barely a foot away, Siviel's eyes were fixed upon her.

_-"I…do I know you?" _The younger she-elf asked with a small, questioning frown

Swallowing, Indilwen took a step closer, noticing that her daughter's eyes were her own. With shaking hands, she took hold of one of Siviel's, who's eyes widened. The mother smiled to her long lost child and it took her a lot of energy not to break into the thousands of tears she kept to herself ever since she gave up her baby.

_-"Yes, I know you." _Siviel said after a moment._ "But, I don't know from where…or when…"_

The only thing that came to Indilwen's mind as to what to do was to sing her daughter's name in the _Secret Language_. Siviel's shocked expression amplified and she leaned into Legolas for support. He placed a protective arm around her, but did nothing else, this moment was theirs. She had tears in her eyes and Indilwen as well. When the eldest she-elf was done, Siviel smiled as she straightened up slightly.

_-"You are her…you are the beautiful elf Nen talked about."_ Siviel declared in a barely audible murmur which only to two other elves could actually hear. _"You are… you are my mother."_

The younger she-elf came closer to Indilwen and hugged her tightly before she could even blink. The mother could not believe her daughter was accepting her presence so easily, the fact that she appeared into her life out of nowhere. She was the elf of nowhere, the one no one ever expected to ever meet and she knew her daughter was just another elf of nowhere.

Maybe this acceptance would change once Siviel knew the complete truth, but Indilwen did not want to think about it at the moment. She did not need to tell her daughter about Saruman being her father, not now at least. They could not ruin that moment, is was too precious to be spoiled by such a news.

Siviel took her mother's hand in one of hers, her husband's in the other. She led the both of them upstairs and stopped. Turning towards her husband, she silently asked him, with her eyes, if they were safe now. Legolas heard her voice in his heart and he nodded at her, confirming they were safe indeed. Siviel then turned to Indilwen with an even wider smile than before.

-_"We have to tell the others." _The younger she-elf said simply

Indilwen knew exactly what her daughter meant. Hand in hand, they went on the other side of the wide terrace, facing the mountains. They each took a deep breath and together, in one voice, chanted some of the _Secret Language_. Legolas knew what they were saying. He did not know if it was because of that strong link he had to his wife, but he felt the essence of this magic song into his entire being.

_We are reunited, Nen's death was avenged._

_We are together, mother and daughter._

_We are safe from evil and now we may all rejoice._

* * *


	49. On their way

Hello readers!

Woohoo! We got three more medals at the Olympic during the night...well...our night, their day. lol The first week we had zero medal, but the second week, woohoo! We now have 13 medals! :D Okay okay, I like olympics, so what. lol

Okay here is your chapter for today, I added another character, you'll see. Hope you will like it,

enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 49**

**On their way **

Legolas was riding him horse with Siviel sitting before him on the saddle, with one of his arm wrapped securely and protectively around her, holding her tightly against him. They were on their way back to Gondor with some of the rangers, those who did not feel like going back to the wild yet. There were also two ladies. Éowyn decided it was time to return home to her husband. She missed him dearly and could not wait to be with him, even more so now that her friend had her own husband back. Riding beside the two other elves was Indilwen, a peaceful smile drawn upon her face. For once, she was not journeying bonded to a wagon or worse, a warg…

In the weeks before they left Rohan, Indilwen and her daughter made better acquaintance. Siviel explained to her mother everything that happened to her since she can remember and her life with her dear master, Nen. Indilwen discovered who her daughter really was and she was glad she did not have to spend all her life in hiding. She was finally confirmed that the water creature had taken good care of Siviel, that he kept her safe, until recently, when the orcs became aware of her daughter's location. Now, Legolas was Siviel's guardian and Indilwen knew she was as safe as she once was with the water creature.

The journey went rather smoothly. A few wolves tried to make them their meal once, but Siviel asked them to let them be in the _Secret Language_. The pack retreated and the group continued on without further interruption. The wolves howled once and the nature went quiet. The rangers were uneasy and nervous because of that but both she-elves assured them that their new four legged friends barely asked their fellows to let them pass without attacking, that they were friends of nature.

Soon enough, even if weeks of traveling had passed, they saw the White Tower peeking over the hills. They had crossed the borders of Gondor without even noticing it. They enjoyed their time together, journeying without any threat weighting on their mind. They would soon be sitting in the comfort of Minas Tirith's hall and they were all very happy with that knowledge. They simply could not wait.

_-"Aye, at last we'll get to eat and drink with our good ol' Aragorn." _Said Gimli's throaty voice from the middle of the group

Legolas smirked. He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he had almost forgotten that his dwarf friend was with them. The elf-prince had visited Gimli on their way back. It had been so long since they last visited each other… Gimli was so happy he did not want to let Legolas go but since the elf insisted he had to get back to Gondor, the dwarf decided to follow them. He said he could use some adventure. He loved living in the caverns of Helms deep, but he had to admit he also missed his friends and the good old days…

-"_D'you think our great king has any good bear in his bright tower?" _The dwarf asked, his voice rolling like never before

The elf-prince laughed as his wife frowned. He cold not quite see her since she had her back to him, but he could _feel_ her emotions very clearly. Siviel was still not used to Gimli's particular sense of humor. Though, maybe it would have been easier if they had had a conversation together. Truth was, the dwarf seemed to be avoiding her and Indilwen. The two she-elves would not push him though, they knew dwarves were stubborn and until they decided anything on their own, there was no way they would move by force.

They were closer to their goal by the minutes and soon they were marching on the Pelenor fields. Legolas and Siviel rode ahead of the group and the young she-elf announced their arrival with a powerful song. Indilwen was impressed, she was never _that_ good with the _Secret Language_, but she reminded herself that unlike her, Siviel was raised into the old tradition by one of its maker…

The big doors to the city opened without asking who the intruders were. They knew of their ruler's friends, they remembered to two elves very well and the guards did not hesitate to open the gates when they heard the magic song. When the rest of the group joined the others, they were all escorted to the seventh level, where the elves were already heading and where the king and his queen were already waiting. They obviously heard their friends coming back.

Legolas and Siviel arrived first on the last level of the white citadel, they seemed to be in a hurry to see their royal friends. He got off his horse's back and helped his wife down, keeping her in his arms longer than necessary. Arwen ran toward her friends, holding her skirts in a very unladylike manner. She and Siviel hugged tightly as Aragorn and Legolas shook hands, before they to decided a hug would be good.

Some of the rangers, Gimli, Indilwen and Éowyn finally made their way up and the she-elf gasped at the scene playing before her very eyes. This was what she always wished she could give her daughter but what was always refused to her…a family. Now, she wondered if she would ever be part of this, she felt out of place all of a sudden…

* * *


	50. Sleepless night

Hello readers!

Sorry it tool me so long to update today. FF net was not working very well today and after a while I just stopped trying and then I was too busy to check out if the site was still not working. I recevied a review for my story _Derrière les masques_, and then I new the site was working again so here I am with a brand new chapter! :D

Hope you will like it and send me plenty of reviews. :D

Kaya

**Chapter 50**

**Sleepless night**

Indilwen was lying awake on her bed in the chamber she was given in the guests' quarters of the white tower. When they arrived, she as introduced to the king and queen by her daughter. The royalties remained formal towards her and Indilwen had to admit she felt out of place, more than she ever had in all her long life.

Trying to sleep, she just could not stop thinking about queen Arwen. There was something strangely and oddly familiar about her, but she could not quite place the feeling… She wished she could go to her daughter, but Indilwen knew Siviel would want some time alone with her husband, they had been separated long enough and when they were in Rohan they did not have much privacy.

Even though it was the middle of the night, Indilwen decided to go for a walk outside. She needed fresh air badly. Walls seemed to close on her. She always hated closed rooms, ever since she was taken prisoner by Saruman and the orcs. As she came out of her bedchamber, the she-elf began humming in the _Secret Language._

Her song was answered by nature itself and she knew then that there must have been a garden nearby. She kept walking and soon, Indilwen found what she was looking for and pushed the heavy doors leading to the inner gardens. She sat near the fountain and it suddenly reminded her of the former glory of Isengard. Even though she hated to live in Orthanc, she had to admit that the gardens once were very beautiful, that was before Saruman decided to burn everything down to feed his forge's fires.

_-"I have heard of you, lady Indilwen."_

The said she-elf started, turning to see queen Arwen standing in the entryway to the gardens. Indilwen bowed respectfully, but could not help but wonder what she meant. Did her daughter, or Legolas, talked about her to the king's wife? Somehow, she did not think so… Yet, she could not help that strange feeling she had in the pit of her stomach each time she was seeing the queen. It was not fear, nor a sense of danger, it was oddly comforting…

The queen smiled t Indilwen as she came closer to her, sitting by her side on the stone bench near the fountain. Both elf women stared at each other for a while. Indilwen tried to remember how her elf instinct was working, to try to understand… Since she had been a prisoner for so long, she seemed to have lost some of her given abilities. During her captivity, she changed more than she would like to admit. After a while, the queen broke the awkward silence.

_-"My father spoke often of you."_ Arwen admitted

-_"Your father?"_ Indilwen frowned

_-"Lord Elrond." _The queen smiled as her new friend's eyes widened. _"While your parents thought you were dead, my father, on his part, fought his best to change their mind about abandoning the search. But they had lost hope, and there was nothing my father could do…"_

Indilwen closer her tired eyes. Elrond, her dear friend, once was her everything. They shared all they were, but their parents had other plans for them… She was promised to another elf and Elrond married a Lothlórien princess. They parted ways and Indilwen never saw her first love again.

As she looked back at Arwen, she smiled somehow sadly. She now knew why she felt so different and strange in the presence of the queen of Gondor. She felt familiar because she had some of Elrond's spirit in her. Now that she knew, Indilwen wondered why she had not seen it sooner.

-_"He thought you were dead, most elves thought so." _Arwen whispered softly. _"I am happy today to see that everyone was wrong. Though, I cannot fathom what you went through…"_

_-"What happened to me is now in the past. I do not want my past to darken my daughter's present. I am free and my Siviel is safe and happy, it is all that matters."_

_-"Maybe, someday, you will feel the need to confide to someone, and when that say comes, I will be there for you." _Arwen smiled kindly, taking Indilwen's hand. _"I shall send word to my father in the morning. I must inform him of your return."_

For the second time that night, Indilwen's eyes widened. So Elrond still was on these shores? She thought he would have left long ago… Her family had gone to the Undying Lands, yet, Lord Elrond remained. Her mind suddenly was at peace and she knew what she would do. She would journey to Imladris to see her old friend one last time…before she goes to the grey heavens…

* * *


	51. Many plans in the making

Hello readers!

First of all I want to thank_ Lorien Urbani _and _Lady Ambreanna _for taking the time to review. You're my only reviewers and your reviews are very appreciated. Thanks a lot. :) Though, it saddens me but I feel the time has come, _The elf from nowhere _will come to an end soon. I worked hard on this story, it was not easy to write and having only two reviewers for it...well...it's not very inspiring.

So, there's only a few chapters left, though I don't have a precise number. I shall say between 5 and 10.

Here's your chapter for today,

Kaya

**Chapter 51**

**Many plans in the making**

Siviel's head was resting comfortably, comfortingly against her husband's naked chest, her left hand on his thigh. They spent the night expressing their love, showing just how much they actually missed each other. Legolas placed an arm around his wife, turning on his side but making sure she remained firmly against him. His eyes were warm and loving as they stared back into hers. Siviel gave a soft, content smile and Legolas pulled her even closer to him, if possible, burying his face in her hair, exhaling contently.

-_"I pray tonight's display of our love will grace us with a child." _He whispered against her temple

Siviel contemplated this new idea. Children… they never really talked about having children, but the thought was strangely and quite suddenly appealing to her. Her hand instinctively touched her stomach, wondering how it would feel to have a baby grow inside of her. Legolas watched with amused, loving eyes, she was considering having his child, he knew, and could not be happier.

Aragorn was sitting in his study, laughing at the few gossips Gimli brought back with him from Rohan and the caverns of Helm's deep. He had missed his stubborn friend. At that moment, there was a knock on the door and Arwen entered. The king rose to greet his queen, as did the dwarf with a courteous nod. Arwen advanced on her husband and he kissed her cheek as was proper, even though he would kiss her passionately at every given possibilities. Taking her hands, Aragorn offered his wife a seat next to his.

-_"I have news."_ She declared after a moment. _"Indilwen has expressed the desire to go on a journey."_

_-"We only just arrived and the lady already wants to go…" _Gimli grumbled, but the royalties ignored him politely

_-"She wants to meet with my father…before she heads for the Grey Heavens."_

Aragorn was taken completely by surprise with what his queen just revealed and he was not, at the same time… Now though he wondered how Siviel would take the news… From the corner of his eye he could see Arwen writing something. He figured it was a message to her father. The night before, when his wife came back to their chambers, she told him all about Indilwen's relation to her father, though her departure was new to him. She did not tell him about it last night. Maybe she tried, in the mean time, to dissuade Indilwen, but he doubted it.

Siviel was walking towards the gardens, hand-in-hand with Legolas, when they saw Indilwen already sitting there. She had her eyes closed and a peaceful expression was drawn upon her face. Siviel could truthfully tell that she had never seen her mother this way, though she admitted to herself that she did not know her that much, she could only imagine she had not find peace often…

The younger elf woman sat beside the older one carefully, trying not to disturb her. Indilwen slowly turned towards her daughter, a soft smile touching her lips. She felt a guilty to leave her daughter now that they finally were reunited, but she knew it was for the best. Indilwen did not seem to fit in this world anymore and just thinking of the undying lands brought peace to her, a feeling she had not felt since her youth.

_-"I am going on a journey." _She whispered, making Siviel frown, but continued before her daughter could interrupt her._ "I am going to Rivendell, see an old friend of mine. Do you wish to come with me?"_

Indilwen did not want to tell her daughter about her upcoming departure to the white shores, but she hoped Siviel would follow her to Imladris, so they can have one last time together. Legolas then sat beside his wife and one look at him revealed to Indilwen that he figured her pan out… and one look on her part made him understand he had to remain silent about it, she would tell Siviel when the moment was right. She did not want her daughter to be sad all the way to the elven city.

_-"If…if Legolas agrees, then yes, I will go with you."_ The younger elf answered after a moment of reflection

She felt that her mother was not telling her everything, but maybe this journey would bring them closer and they would confide to each other, she certainly hoped so. Legolas nodded in agreement and they decided to go two weeks from then. It would give them time to plan their new journey and also give time to Indilwen to prepare herself for both the meeting with Elrond, whom she had not seen in centuries, and the trip to the undying lands…

* * *


	52. Arrival to Imladris

Hello readers!

Don't have much to say today. Anyway, you're only two who takes the time to review and one of you is my best friend... so I guess I don't have much to say. lol

Enjoy

Kaya

**Chapter 52**

**Arrival to Imladris**

Legolas had to forget his plan of returning to the Ithilien woods and build their new home, for now at least. Though it saddened him, he knew this new journey to Rivendell was important. Indilwen had taken him aside and revealed to him what he already suspected. This would be her last trip, before going to the undying lands

Siviel thought queen Arwen would accompany them to see her father and her homeland, she found it hard to understand though that her friend made the choice never to return to Imladris. They sat together for a while, Arwen explaining Siviel that her home now was wherever Elessar was and he was not in Rivendell. Her duties were in Gondor, with her king husband. Returning to the elven city would make her look at what once was and she had no desire for the past, only her future with Elessar, and hopefully their children, mattered.

The younger elf finally understood and hugged her dear friend, promising her to bring back news from lord Elrond. Arwen was grateful and thanked her. Though she did not wanted to go, she did wanted how her father faired. Siviel was heavy hearted though. She felt that this journey would change their lives forever and she could not tell how…

Lord Elrond was sitting in his study, reading the letter a messenger brought him from his dear daughter. He read it many times, hardly believing what she said in it. Indilwen was alive… After all these years, she was back and well. From what Arwen wrote though, he knew she had been through a lot. To top it all, he learned that she was Siviel's mother. He wondered how he, such a wise elf, managed to miss their resemblance, for now that he thought about it, Siviel did bear likeness to Indilwen.

The elf king had been waiting for weeks since the letter arrived, when the border guards told him a small group had passed the elven borders and were now heading for Imladris. Elrond was nervous, anxious. He still loved Arwen's mother and he long to join her on the white shores, still, Indilwen would always have a special place in his heart. He just did not know how to greet her after such a long time. Centuries separated their last meeting…

Siviel was holding her mother by the hand as they entered the elven city. Legolas held his wife by the shoulders. Both she-elves were nervous about seeing lord Elrond, but both for very different reasons. Elrond, besides Legolas, was the first elf Siviel ever encountered and back then, they could not understand each other. Indilwen, on her part, wanted to see her true love one last time before she departs.

_-"Welcome to Rivendell."_ Elrond said, greeting them at the door to him impressive but mostly empty home

The three other elves bowed their heads in respect. Elrond greeted Legolas in the ways of elves, then Siviel in the ways she was used to in Gondor before he finally gave his attention completely to Indilwen. Their eyes met almost shyly. Neither had changed save for their depths. Both had suffered in their own ways. Elrond had seen many wars, while Indilwen faced torture.

_-"We have a lot to talk about, my dear friend."_ He said softly

Indilwen swallowed painfully. Yes, she was just a friend to him now. Long gone were the promises of love, but friendship was all there would ever be between them and she would take it gratefully. She knew he must have loved his wife dearly and she had to admit, she was a bit jealous, yet she was glad Elrond got to be happy with his family. Tears threatened to past the barriers of her eyes, but she managed to keep them inside and smiled.

_-"Yes we do."_ She answered quietly

Elrond showed his guests into a small sitting room where tea and biscuits were brought to them and they began to tell their long stories. Though, Indilwen's past would be told only when she and her childhood sweetheart would be alone. Her daughter did not need to hear the truth about Saruman, but felt that Elrond needed to know. He was the only one looking for her, he had the right to know where she had been all these years.

* * *


	53. Friends

Hello readers!

Waht can I say besides: Enjoy?!

Kaya

**Chapter 53**

**Friends**

Elrond and Indilwen talked for many hours after Legolas and Siviel retired for the night. Now, the elf-king knew everything about Saruman, about Nen being her daughter's protector, about the torture she endured in the dungeons of Orthanc, everything. He could feel Indilwen's shame and that pained him that she as much felt that this was her fault. It pained him more than what would have been convenient for friends…

-_"There is nothing to be ashamed of, my lady friend."_ He said softly after a moment longer. _"You were not responsible for the atrocities the white wizard did to you. Siviel had a good soul, she is _your _daughter, not his, you should be proud."_

_-"Oh, I am proud of her." _Indilwen answered quickly._ "I just… I wish I could have given her a better life and…a father…"_

Elrond looked down, feeling guilty when his heart told him that he wished he was Siviel's father… At least, Arwen already was like a sister to her, and that thought comforted him a bit. His marriage to Arwen's mother was one of convenience, an alliance between two powerful elven kingdoms, decided by their parents. In time, they learned to love each other, but Elrond always had some regrets. He wished he could have told Indilwen about his feelings back then, but it never was the right moment.

_-"I am not staying in Middle Earth."_ Indilwen declared, taking Elrond aback and out of his thoughts. _"Now that I know my daughter is happy and well, I find that my time had come." _

_-"You intend to depart, so soon after coming back into our lives." _Elrond accused

_-"I no longer fit in this world. The _Secret Speakers_' time is long gone and the elves are leaving these shores. My place is with the rest of my kin. It is not my wish to see the Fourth Age…not alone."_

_-"Then you will not leave alone."_ Elrond declared, looking her right in the eye. _"I caressed that wish for a while already, but it was as though something kept me from leaving. Now I think I somehow knew you were still alive and that I needed to go only with you."_

Indilwen gasped, at a loss of words as a sad smile was drawn upon her ageless features. He was still the elf she fell in love with so many centuries ago, yet very different at the same time. She loved him still, she always had, only now was she realizing it. closing her eyes, she let her tears fall as peace crept into her.

_-"We will go together. You won't be alone anymore."_ He whispered

Elrond kissed Indilwen's forehead tenderly and left her for the night.

* * *


	54. Serious talking

Hello readers!

After this one, there will be only two chapters left. Actually a chapter and an epilogue. I think it shows that I am lacking enthusiasm for this story... Well, hope you will enjoy this chapter anyway.

Kaya

**Chapter 54**

**Serious talking**

Siviel was sitting on the bed in the bedchambers she and her husband were provided in the house of Elrond. She felt different that morning, but she could not tell in what manner. Her skin felt as though it was tingling, yet it was not. Everything seemed changed, yet nothing was out of the ordinary. Her senses were…exacerbate it seemed.

_-"What is it, my love?" _Legolas asked as he came back from his morning cleansing. _"You seem…distant. Are you well?"_

He knelt before his wife, looking right into her eyes. He did not see any sigh of illness and she seemed calm, happy even. His heart jumped as he had a strange feeling as to why she seemed different, but he would remain silent about it, until he was sure about his suspicions. Leaning up, Legolas kissed Siviel's full lips tenderly.

Later that day, Legolas went to meet Elrond and his sons while Siviel was walking through the gardens with her mother. They were silent until they reached a small pond, where they sat on a carved stone bench. Indilwen turned towards her daughter and as she took a closer look at Siviel, she noticed something that immediately brought a smiled to her face. But now was no the moment to talk about such things, there was another matter to discuss.

_-"Are you happy, daughter?"_ Indilwen asked softly

-_"I am, very much so, mother." _Siviel smiled, though part of her wondered why she was asking such a question

_-"I am glad to hear it and I am at ease."_ The mother elf whispered, taking her daughter's hands. _"Have you heard of the gray heavens, child?"_

_-"No, I'm afraid I haven't."_ She frowned

_-"Elves goes to the gray heavens, to take to ships to the __White__Shores__, the Undying Lands. It is where elves feel the more at home and where they go when they feel their time in Middle Earth is spent."_

Siviel's frown deepened, remembering Nen talking about the Undying Lands, saying she would go there with him someday, when they were very old and restless. But, why was her mother talking about it? Realization hit her hard, she was leaving these shores, never to return. She was abandoning her once more…

Indilwen saw in Siviel's eyes that she understood, but that she was also very sad and confused about it. Pulling her in a tight embrace, she sang a soothing song in her daughter's ear, one Nen taught her when they first met, so many centuries ago. She waited until Siviel was calm enough to listen, then spoke.

_-"Do not be sad, Siviel, you should be happy on the contrary." _Indilwen whispered, stroking her daughter's hair tenderly

-_"W-why?" _The younger she-elf sobbed

-_"I am finally going home." _She answered, smiling softly. _"You will join me, with Legolas, when you'll hear the white goal's call. I am not abandoning you, my child, we will see each other again."_

_-"But why now?"_

_-"My only wish was to see you one last time and make sure you were safe." _Indilwen said, pulling back so they could look into each other's eyes. _"Now that I know you are happy and well protected, I can finally find peace. Besides, soon you will have other things on your mind than your old mother."_

_-"Such as?" _Siviel asked, confusion reading on her face

-_"Such as the child you are carrying in your womb."_

* * *


	55. Departure

Hello readers!

This is the last chapter before the Epilogue that will come next week. As I told my readers of _Masked Warrior_ yesterday, I've been really sick during the weekend, and still am, so if there is more mistakes than usual, sorry. :)

Enjoy,

Kaya

**Chapter 55**

**Departure**

Legolas was ecstatic when Siviel told him she was with child. He felt it before she did, but he did not think it was his place to tell her. Now that they both knew, he would spend his spare time touching her stomach. There was life there, he could feel it and once he made Siviel take notice, she would tell him whenever she felt something different.

The preparations for Indilwen and Elrond's last journey went rather smoothly. Siviel was given books by the elf-king while Legolas received weapons and new saddles for their horses. The younger elves would not go with the eldest. Legolas told Siviel that if they heard the sea goals' call, they would be unable not to answer. Their time was not right yet. They would depart to the Grey Heavens when they were ready. He wanted his child to be born in Middle-Earth, introduce him or her to all his friends across Arda.

On one bright morning, time came for the elves to leave the once lively elven city of Imladris. They all were heavy hearted, but two of them were also at peace. They were going home and the joy Elrond and Indilwen felt was communicated to Legolas and Siviel and the sadness was pulled from their heart a bit.

Indilwen embraced her daughter one last time, singing a blessing in the _Secret Language_ for her and the baby to come, she did the same with Legolas. Elrond did something similar, only for Siviel it was a bit different, placing a small stone in her hand and closing her finger onto it.

-_"This represents our connection, keep it near you, and you'll always know how your family across the sea fares." _Elrond whispered, placing a kiss to her forehead

Siviel, in her husband's arms, watched her mother and friend's father ride away, wondering, even with all that was said, if she would ever see them again. Legolas pulled his wife closer to him, feeling how upset she was. His presence comforted her and he felt it. They waited until they could not see nor Elrond or Indilwen and Legolas leaded Siviel to their horses.

-_"Let's go home." _He whispered

* * *


	56. Epilogue

Hello readers!

The Epilogue, at last... You'll find a note from me at the end of the chapter.

Enjoy this last part of _The elf from nowhere_,

Kaya

**Chapter 56**

**Epilogue**

When they returned to Gondor, Legolas and Siviel did not stay long. Though they did tell the good news about their baby to the king and his queen and also about the elders' departure. Arwen was silent a while but then smiled, knowing that her father was now at peace and she was happy for him. She had to admit though that she was a bit sad, knowing she would never see him ever again…

Before anything else could emerge in their already restless lives, Legolas took his wife back to the Ithilien woods. They stopped by Nen's lake, Siviel singing a greeting to her master even if she knew he would never show up. He was dead… It was just a tradition the _Secret Speakers _practiced so they never forget about their dead friends and relatives.

After their pilgrimage, Legolas brought Siviel to the piece of land he chose long ago to build his home and now, they would finally get to live there together. That night, they slept in a tent, cuddled against each other. The next morning, they were woken up by noises outside. Legolas knew what it was. Aragorn promised to send over some carpenters. They would help building the two elves' home.

All day, the fifty workers, leaded by the elf-prince, worked at building the new house. Meanwhile, Siviel was walking through the woods. It was like seeing old friends. She had stories for each trees. She grew up with them. Now, her child would also and the thought made her smile.

By dusk, three quarters of the new house had been put together. Most of the walls were in place, the floor was solid as so was the roof. It was slightly Gondorian in style, but Legolas would add some elven touched so his child could grow within some of their traditions and customs.

The house was completed within the week. Once Siviel and Legolas were settled, they invited their royal friends, Gimli, Éowyn and her husband. They were given many presents for the child to come. Everyone was excited by the news and looking forward to the birth. Siviel was becoming more comfortable with the idea she would become a mother soon. She was literally glowing with pride and joy.

Weeks passed, Legolas and his Siviel enjoying every moment they spent together and what was even more wonderful, those moments were spent in peace.

**The End**

**Author note:** I know the end is coming a bit abruptly, though I think I remember telling you, a few weeks ago, that there were only a few chapters left. Truthfully, I was tired of this story and the poor success it had. There won't be any sequel…

A special thank to **Lorien Urbani** and **Lady Ambreanna**, because they were the only ones to review since chapter 47.

Thanks to those who took the time to review…even if it was a while ago… (in alphabetical order)

Analorien

chocolaterox

grandprix203

htr17

jane-ant-that-plain

Lady Ambreanna (again)

Lady Akyrial

Lapricheaun

Lorien Urbani (again)

maltesegirl50

Mia

noduhh…whaaataa!!

Oneaka

virgo-valentina

willabeth0906

wurd-god

* * *


End file.
